Starcoweek5 (Hugs Included)
by thDorkMagnet
Summary: A collection of prompts I'm doing for Starco week, in celebration of the show's finale. Some prompts will be set in timeline of my main story, "Light of the Sun and Stars" but shouldn't be mutually exclusive.
1. Flowers, Dinner, and Stuffed Corn

Day 1- Awkward Dating Moments: Flowers, Dinner and Stuffed Corn, the Perfect Date

**Hello Stardom! And welcome to my prompt list for Starcoweek5, yay! I'm thDorkMagnet, shipper of Starco and lover of cheesy puns, but the last ones not important. I wanted to do this list as my personal send off to Star vs the forces of evil, one of my favorite shows of all time. This show has changed me and helped me grow, as well as give me a great opportunity to meet a bunch of beautiful and amazing people. So I wanted to show my appreciation by honoring my favorite aspect of the series and its massive fanbase, Starco! I'm already a bit behind, as I this was a last minute decision and my power has been out at my house, but I will do my best to get these done in a timely fashion. This is a bit of a one day challenge as well, giving myself only 24 hours to finish the short little prompts. **

** For any of you newcomers, who haven't read my previous work, some of the prompts will be a part of my main and most long running series, "Light of the Sun and Stars." Which includes today's prompt. I did my best to make it so that those who haven't read it will still be able to follow along, but here are the basics you need. Marco is a Mewman and orphan, with red sun cheek marks which all Mewmans have in this story. He and Star are dating. Their personalities are a bit different in this AU, but you will pick up on that. This is a continuation of my latest chapter, but again that shouldn't affect the read any if at all. Let's see anything else... nope I think that's it. **

** Well enjoy all! And I will hopefully see you tomorrow with the next prompt! *crosses fingers***

**Disclaimer: Star vs and all it's characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney. All rights go to them.**

It was late in the evening, the sun long since setting, and in a peaceful corner of Butterfly Village, just outside a quaint little restaurant, a young couple sat enjoying a candlelight dinner together. Well, okay they were more enjoying each others company since they still hadn't received their ordered meal yet. Neither of them minded though, too caught up in their conversation to care about the wait. A couple of shopping bags lay at their feet, as well as a giant stuffed corncob with a cute smiling face sewed onto it, which the two had placed in the seat between them. Their hands remained intertwined from across the table, as the sound of pleasant laughter filled the air.

Star laughed at something her boyfriend had said, nearly choking on her drink. "Yeah, I know," she giggled. "But you really wanted it."

Marco rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly with his free hand, looking over at the stuffed toy. "I mean I thought it was cute but I didn't expect you to waist three hours trying to win if for me from that vender."

Star shrugged, taking a sip of her water. "I didn't mind," she reassured him, cheerily.

"Yeah but that guy sure did when you threatened to turn him into a toad," Marco pointed out, laughing at the memory.

"I wasn't really going to do it!" Star quickly said, jumping to her own defense. "And he was totally rigging the game so I couldn't win! So I just gave him a little... incentive." Star took another giant gulp of her water, hiding her embarrassed face from view.

Marco shook his head, before giving the girl's hand a squeeze. "Well thanks for getting it for me, I love it," he said, shooting her a grateful smile, his sun cheek marks spinning once, a clear sign that he was excited.

"Not a problem, Marco," Star said, returning the grin. She leaned closer to him, her blue orbs piercing Marco's very heart, as she added softly, "Besides when my boyfriend wants something he gets it."

Marco's cheeks flushed bright red, nearly masking his glowing suns from view, as he looked shyly down at the table. Though he now had a wide smile and shimmering eyes from the praise. Star hung on his every movement, studying his face closely and memorizing every inch of it, his adorkable charm infectious. How on Mewni did she ever get so lucky as to end up with someone as perfect as Marco?

"So how did you find this place, Marco?" she asked, looking around at the pleasant little, outside sitting area of the restaurant. "I've never been here before. Heck, I didn't know it even existed."

Marco shrugged. "I come here sometimes," he said casually.

_Sometimes_, Star thought in disbelief, the way everyone had acted when they had first got there, you'd think Marco was some kind of VIP or something. All the waitresses had greeted him by name, and instantly oogled over Star, who Marco apparently talked to them about quite a bit. One of them then cheerily lead them to what she referred to as the best seat in the house, only asked Marco if he wanted his "usual" which Marco simply nodded and told them to give Star the same, only stopping to check to make sure that was okay with her.

"Well you've never taken me here before," Star pointed out, before asking jokingly, "How often is sometimes?"

Marco looked thoughtfully off in the distance, as he took a sip of his drink through the small red straw that had come with his water without even asking, the waitress putting it in there without so much as a word from the hooded teen. "About once a week I guess," he replied, after a moment of deliberation.

Kelly suddenly came up out of nowhere, holding two trays of pancakes, dripping in maple syrup. "Marco, buddy. Haven't see you since what, three days ago? How've you been?"

Marco looked guiltily at Star, who leaned her head against her arm. "Uh huh," she said knowingly.

"Or maybe all the time," Marco admitted softly, fiddling with his straw nervously.

"So this is the famous Star, I've been hearing so much about," Kelly said, looking over at the blond.

"Yep, that's me," Star replied with a grin. "You must be Kelly, right?"

"That's me all right, I would shake your hand but my hands are a little full right now," the hairy girl joked and Star laughed.

Finally the green-haired girl set down the two trays of food in front of the couple, reciting the order back to her customers as she did, "Okay two orders of pancakes, with extra maple syrup, hold the butter, and sprinkles on top. Just the way you like them."

"Thanks Kelly," Marco said, giving his friend a wide smile.

"No problem, Marco. You two enjoy your date," the girl said with a wink, starting to walk away when Marco noticed something wrong.

"Um Kelly," he called grabbing her attention as she turned back to the pair. "There are no sprinkles on this." The boy pointed down to the pancakes and sure enough they soft golden treats were completely sprinkle-less.

"You put sprinkles on your pancakes?" Star asked, holding back the rising giggle.

"Yeah, it's really good," Marco responded, while Kelly studied his food carefully.

"Oh right, of course," Kelly said, before calling out. "Hey Tad, sprinkles please."

Tad suddenly awoken from his girlfriend's head, pulling out a bottle of sprinkles and pouring them onto Marco's plate, nearly coating the treat in them. "There you go, dude."

"Thanks Tad," Marco replied cheerily.

Kelly and Tad offered to give Star some as well, the blond declining with a raise of her hand, and the second pair of lovebirds exited the scene, leaving Star and Marco alone again. The two stared at each other for another moment, as their pancakes no doubt grew cold, but they would need both hands to eat and neither wanted to let go. "This is really nice, Marco," Star said with a loving sigh. "An absolute perfect date."

"Oh that reminds me," Marco said, finally letting go of Star's hand as he bent over and began digging into one of his bags. Star leaned more over the table, trying to see what her boyfriend was up to. A moment later, Marco rose back up, now holding a bouquet of flowers, all Crimson Lillies. Star covered her mouth in surprise, her eyes blown wide as she stared at the beautiful flowers. "Oh, Marco," the blond breathed, neither of them having to voice what they were thinking. They both knew it was Marco's late parents favorite flower. "Where did you find those?" Star asked in surprise.

"I bought them while you were busy trying to win me, Corny," Marco explained, pointing over to the stuffed toy.

"They're beautiful," Star said, getting slightly chocked up.

"Well, my mom really liked them, so I hoped you would two," Marco said thoughtfully, with just a slight hint of sadness in his tone, as he looked down at the flowers.

"I love them," Star said, smiling brightly at him.

Marco grinned before thrusting them over in Star's direction, going to give her the gift. But he didn't remember the still-lit candelabra until it was too late, the flowers instantly catching ablaze. Marco screamed and quickly through them away from himself to try and prevent himself from being burned. But he failed to notice that he had now thrown the basically lit torch of flowers right on top of his stuffed toy. "No Corny!" Marco shouted, shooting up from his chair with a look of fear.

Kelly notice the scene and began racing over.

"Quick get the fire extinguisher!" Star shouted, pushing her seat back in a hurry as well.

Marco taking quick action grabbed his cup of water and threw it onto the still burning toy. But instead of hitting the toy, he instead splashed Tom, who had appeared from the flames just a second before, directly in the face.

"Hey!" Tom shouted in anger, his flames cheek marks blazing out of control on instinct, as he glared at the boy.

"Tom, what are you doing here?!" Star shouted in anger, just as Kelly reached the table with the fire extinguisher quickly dousing the flames in an attempt to save Marco's stuffed prize.

"Well, when I felt the fire from the Underworld and realized it was you, I thought maybe you were trying to make up," the purple-skinned boy explained, with a hopeful grin.

"Get out of here, your ruining my date!" Star yelled, crossing her arms and the boy deflated instantly.

"Oh okay, worth a try," the boy grumbled in defeat, before disappearing into flames once again, unintentionally reigniting the stuffed corn.

"Oh come on!" Kelly groaned angrily, thrusting the now empty fire extinguisher away from herself in a huff.

"Star, your wand!" Marco shouted and Star nearly smacked herself for her stupidity.

"Oh right," she said, pulling the magical device out of her purse as she shouted out, "Winter Storm Hyper Blow!" The flames were instantly extinguished as the toy and charred remain of flowers were incased in ice.

The three teens all panted, bodies full of adrenaline from the scare, waiting a moment for their racing hearts to slow. Kelly went over to the now frozen corn and taped the side of it with her knuckles, checking it for any cracks. Within the ice there were luckily only a few scourched area on Corny's fluff, looking no more worse for the ware over than that."Well it looks like your toy made it out alive," Kelly observed and Marco sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness," Marco mumbled, before hugging the block of ice, ignoring his hands and cheek which went instantly numb from the action. "I'm so glad you're okay, Corny," he said to his stuffed toy, which continued to just smile blissfully with its sewed on face.

"The flowers, however," Kelly continued, holding up the small, ash remains of the once beautiful bouquet. Star and Marco both cringed but for totally different reasons each. Star was worried how her boyfriend would react to the loss, considering he was still dealing with the recent discovery of his parent's tragic past, while Marco was cringing because his perfect gift to Star was completely ruined, though the small tug of sadness at his heartstrings from seeing the burnt flowers didn't help much either.

"I-It's okay, Marco," Star quickly comforted, putting an arm on his shoulder as he just stared sadly at the unrecognizable flowers. "We'll buy some new ones."

"That's alright," Marco said, fighting around the small lump in his throat, which he for some reason was having trouble swallowing down. "They're just flowers. They don't mean anything." He shrugged, before giving his girlfriend a guilty look. "I'm just sorry your gift got ruined."

"Oh Marco," Star sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she whispered into his ear. "The flowers were nice, but just having you here is enough for me."

Marco smiled, one of his real, genuine smiles that just made Star melt. "Thanks Star," he said, repositioning himself so that he could hug her back.

"Were these Crimson Lilies by any chance?" Kelly asked, as she studied the charred remains and Star and Marco both turned to her with surprise. They had been so wrapped up in each other, they had forgotten that she was even still there.

"Yeah," Marco replied.

"Your in luck," Kelly said with a bright smile. "We actually keep some in the back." She pointed toward the restaurant. "We use them as table decorations."

Marco's mind instantly raced back to all the times he had been at the restaurant before. He knew he had seen the flowers before, now he finally knew where. "Would you be willing to give us some?" Marco asked, his eyes wide and pleadingly.

Kelly nodded. "Sure thing, anything for my favorite customer." She gave the boy a smile, before walking off to go retrieve them, as well as throw the useless batch away.

"See Marco it all worked out," Star said, kissing his cheek, painting both of their cheeks red.

"Yeah, your right," Marco agreed.

"Now come on, let's eat, before our pancakes get any colder," Star said, going over to her seat and sitting down, Marco doing the same.

The boy looked over at the encased and burnt corncob and asked jokingly, "Do you think we'll ever have a date, without something catching on fire?"

Star laughed, as she cut up her pancakes. "Let's just remember for all future dates. No candles."

"Agreed," Marco chuckled.

The two held up their forks, which held their first bite of food on it, as they casually clinked them together, saying brightly, "Cheers!"

**On to the next one! Love you all, bye!**


	2. Bad Girl Star X Princess Marco

Day 2- Bad Boy X Princess: Bad Girl Star x Princess Marco

**Well I got it done on time! A little flip on the classic AU. Enjoy!**

Why was Marco Diaz so infuriating? Ever since she had started to room with no more than a month ago, all he had done was prove himself to be nothing but frustrating, despite her _best_ efforts to befriend him. Everything about that manner-less, egotistical boy made Star Butterfly forget all about her royal training and wish to fling heavy narwhals at him. But she would never do that. Because she was a proper princess, born and raised to be ruler of her dimension, and unlike the unsophisticated boy she so regrettably shared a bathroom with, she held herself to a higher standard than that and would never sink down to his level.

Still, every moment she spent around him shifted around all kinds of feelings toward him. At first, she had believed these all to be bad, but, the more time she spent around him, when he wasn't being annoying or frustrating, she found herself... comfortable. Happy? She didn't have the right word to describe these feelings she felt around him.

Which was why, after much deliberation, Princess Star Butterfly took it open herself to discover the truth behind her infuriating yet ruggedly handsome (okay, where did that come from?) roommate. She tried talking to him, but the boy was super closed off, barely even looking at her unless it was to glare at her comments to shape up into a proper gentleman, which always threw her off guard, because beneath the biting stare Star could see a pair of lovely chocolate brown orbs (okay, seriously, what was with her thoughts?) filled with sensitivity and compassion that he refused to show through his already self-made exterior.

She then tried getting closer to him on a more base level, sitting beside him on the bus, at the lunchtable, even asking that nice girl Jackie to trade seats with her in history class so she could sit next to the bad boy. But this only seemed to drive him more away, as he would either get up and move or just ditch school altogether, which seemed to be his go to option.

Nothing seemed to work. So faced with no other alternatives, she was forced to use her final resort. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but she had no choice, she would discover the boy beneath all the layers of defense he had put up, as well as finally put to rest the reason behind her racing heart every time she thought of the male.

The princess looked down at the page on the opened spell book, reading it over one last time to make sure she had it right, before reciting it once in her head to be sure. She took in a deep breath, tightening the bow in her hair and straightened her dress, confessing to the empty room, "I hope this works." She grabbed her wand and walked out of the room, with her head held high.

…

"Oh, Marco Diaz? May I speak with you for a moment?" Star called cheerfully as she descended the stairs of the Diaz's home, looking around for the leather-clad teen. A loud grumbling from the kitchen, tipped her off to his location. She entered into the kitchen, spotting the boy finishing off the last of his lunch, his back to her, leaving the dirty plate just sitting there on the table. _Did this boy have any manners or sense of decency at all?!_ But the princess, of course, chose to ignore this as she said brightly, "Oh there you are!"

"Great," Marco mumbled under his breath.

"Pardon me?" Star asked, not quite catching what he had said.

"What do you want, Princess?" the boy hissed, not even bothering to turn around and face her.

Star ignored the hurtful tone and sucked in a deep breath, reminding herself that she could do this. "I was wondering if you would allow me to do something?"

Marco now did turn in his chair, leaning back in it precariously, his feet, crossed on top of the table, as he shot her a cold look. "Like what?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

The princess refused to back down from this though, saying, "There is this spell that I heard of that will allow us to understand one another better."

The boy's eyebrows raised critically. "Oh yeah sure, fine. Go ahead and mess with my mind with your magic. That's sounds great," the boy scoffed sarcastically.

The girl's hand tightened on her wand, a mantra looping through her head on repeat. _A proper princess doesn't engage in fight. A proper princess, remains calm. _She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I assure you, my spell won't harm you in the slightest," Star tried, but the boy was having none of it. He bolted up from his seat and stormed over to the girl. "The answer is no, princess. Now leave. Me. ALONE!" he shouted, before brushing past her and starting up the stairs toward his room, his gloved hands buried deep in his pockets.

The girl's inner mantra shattered, as all form of control and upbringing were shoved into the back of her mind, a blind rage taking over for a moment. That was it! Forget appearances, forget the rules, _forget everything_! She had tried to be nice, but there was just no negotiating with this boy. He drove her crazy and she was sure she hated him, while at the same time, she felt her heart flutter at the mere thought of sitting near him! And it was these two colliding sides of herself that spurred her to follow after the boy at a full run, before pointing her wand at him and shouting as quickly as she could, "Reverse the mind and change the soul, with this wand do make us whole. Help me know to he which I choose, by walking a mile in his shoes!"

There was a bright burst of light that consumed the house for a moment. When it finally cleared, Star was left blinking trying to get her bearings, still half-blind from the spell. Well that had been way more intense than she was expecting. Once her vision cleared, she realized that something felt... different. She slowly looked down at herself, surprised when she saw her clothes had magically changed.

Instead of her usual bright blue dress, it was now replaced with a light purple t-shirt, with a purple star pattern embedded on it and a black leather jacket. She wore a pitch black skirt with purple leggings torn at the knees and plain black sneakers. Her hair, which was normally a long braided ponytail held in place by a soft red bow, was now short and wavy, the tips dyed dark pink. Even one of her heart cheekmarks had changed into a skull. The girl frowned perplexed by the change in appearance. "I don't remember that book saying anything about a clothes change," she commented, tugging at her shirt.

Her eyes drifted up to greet the boy, and she froze, her mouth hanging open at the unbelievable sight in front of her. The once leather-clad teen was now in a bright pink dress, his hair grown much longer and tied up in a ponytail. The boy was hyperventilating as he looked down at himself, a mixture of confusion, fright, and embarrassment on his stunned face. But it quickly switched to anger as he glared at the source of this misery, yelling at the top of lungs, "What did you do to me?!"

"I-I'm sorry," the girl said, holding her wand up to her face to try and shield herself from the boy's anger. "I didn't know the spell would-"

"You cast a spell on me!" the boy continued to shout, cutting the girl off, as he stomped down the stairs. "What is wrong with you? You just did it even after I told you not to!" The girl didn't know what to say, staring down at her feet to escape from the fury in the boy's brown eyes, her heart breaking at the sheer hate coming from those stunning pupils. Hate that was directed entirely at her. "You always act like just because your a princess you can do whatever you want, regardless of what the rest of us want!"

"I do not!" Star shouted back, some unknown feeling taking over, causing her to lash out without a second thought. "Your the one who always does whatever he wants and doesn't care who gets hurt because of it!"

The boy's eyes narrowed to slits after that, a look of both hurt and anger filling his features. The girl felt a twinge of regret at her choice words, but whatever strange part of her had taken control, wouldn't allow her to back down or apologize.

"We're home!" the cheerful sound of Marco's parents filled the room, as the front door opened and the smiling faces of the Diaz's appeared. But spotting the strange sight of their son and young guest wearing strange clothing and the not too unfamiliar glare on both of their faces, Angela quickly said, "Oh darn we forgot that stuff, didn't we, Rafael?"

"Oh yes, we should go back to the store and, um, buy some," her husband replied, never taking her eyes off of the two teens, as they closed the door back, leaving the tense situation as soon as possible.

But it was like the adults had never been there, as Star and Marco just continued their argument. "How can you say that when you don't know the first thing about me!" the boy said, his voice sounding surprisingly feminine.

"Yes I know, that's the whole problem," Star shot back, her voice now laced with venom. "I don't know the first thing about you, because you won't let me and that's just... AGHH!" Star shot off a narwhal out of her wand in pure anger, aiming it away from the boy princess and instead at the Diaz's living room sofa. She didn't even register the crash, as the furniture crumbled under the weight of the aquatic mammel, immediately whipping back around to face the boy, as she sharply pointed a finger in his face. "Your the one who is being difficult here, not me!"

"Well, perhaps if you weren't so quick to try to judge others and try and conform them to your ways, I wouldn't be so harsh!" the boy princess shouted back. He quickly froze as his words sunk in, worriedly asking, "Did I just say "perhaps"?" Star nodded in equal shock. "Well why on Earth would I say that?" The boy covered his mouth with his hand, before shouting, "I just did it again!"

"It must be an affect of the spell," Star said thoughtfully. "It swapped our personalities, too, so now we're acting like each other."

"Oh great, I'm turning into you. This is such a nightmare!" Marco exclaimed, putting a hand to his forehead dramatically, looking like he was about to faint.

"Well this isn't exactly a picnic for me, either," Star shot back, crossing her arms in a huff. "The last thing I wanted was to turn into a jerk like you. I feel so angry for no reason and I hate it. You got off lucky if you ask me."

"Easy for you to say," the boy said, unable to keep himself from voicing his thoughts out loud, as he continued to rant at a faster and faster pace. "Your not the one who has a sudden urge to pick dandelions while singing along with birds in an effort to please my mother who isn't proud of me unless I'm perfect at all times of the day, all while trying not to show how flustered and terrified I am being put under such pressures." By the end, the boy's tone had droned into a dull, lifeless monotone, his eyes almost glassy as he seemed to be no longer in control of his mouth. He blinked, shaking his head, before looking utterly lost as to what could have caused him to say that.

Then, Star found herself doing the same, the words almost flowing out of her against her wishes as she shouted, "Yeah well, at least you don't have to put on this whole tough act to try and hide from the fact that you secretly hate yourself and don't want others to see you for the weak person you really are underneath!"

The two just stared at each other wide-eyed, for a moment, both looking shocked and disturbed by what they had said, until Marco said, "We have got to reverse this spell."

"Agreed," Star said with a nod.

…

Star looked over her book of spells with a frown, reading and rereading the page to find out what had gone wrong and how to fix it. "Come on, come on," she grumbled to herself in annoyance. Marco just watched the girl with his arms folded in front of his chest, his eyes trained on her face, which was as pretty as ever, as he fought back a blush. He forced himself to look away from her stunning sky blue pupils, focusing instead on a random object in the room, though he was too distracted with his thoughts to even pick up on what it was exactly.

Why did he do this every time? Even being stuck as a *he shuddered* princess he still couldn't escape from these ever growing feelings. Ever since that annoying princess had come into his life, he had been like this, fighting back an almost constant blush, forcing himself to keep his distance from her despite how much he wanted to be near her, and doing everything in his power to stop her from worming her way anymore into his heart than she already was.

She didn't make it easy. Trying to strike up conversations with him out of the blue, forcing him to bite his tongue and put on a frown to keep himself from just shouting at the top of his lungs how much he loved her, constantly trying to sit next to him at school, causing his mind to go numb as he could feel her presence beside him and he would almost immediately move away. He had even decided to just ditch school altogether to try and avoid the situation, but this solution wasn't working out for him much either.

_Why am I even fighting it?_ he wondered. He wanted to open up to her, to get close to her and become her friend, maybe even something more. But he didn't for the same reason he never let anyone see the true him, he was a coward, terrified of what people would think of him if they knew he was just an insecure idiot who hated everything about himself. Before Star this charade had been easy, a self-made image that acted as his shield and his rock, but Star had shattered this barrier the second she had walked through his front door with those bright, sparkling eyes and since then he had been desperately trying to keep her at a distance, fearful of what would happen should she ever cross over, for he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself if she did.

But now, he felt a deep, dark guilt tearing at his heart, her words from earlier destroying what little wall was left, exposing himself to the world. Not when she admitted his darkest secret no, but when she had shouted about what his actions were doing to her, the hurt in her eyes feeling like a stub to the gut. He had hurt her, he had been trying so hard to push her away to hide his own feelings that he had noticed what it was doing to her. So maybe this was the reason he suddenly said, "I'm sorry, by the way." Star turned to him with surprise, though not as surprised as he was.

"What?" Star asked.

"I-I said I'm sorry," the boy continued, not meeting her eyes. "You were right, I have treated you badly and I'm so sorry for that. I will try to do better in the future."

Star was stunned by this, her eyes drifting back to the book then to the boy (was he blushing!) as he mind tumbled to process the apology. "Oh, no. I-It's fine," the girl stuttered, trying and failing to regain some form of composure. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have made you feel uncomfortable by trying to turn you into something your not." She paused before clarifying, "And I mean in general, not just today."

Marco smiled at her softly, the first real smile he had ever given her. "Your forgiven."

Star had to turn away to hide her blushing cheeks, as she tried to force her brain to focus on her task, not a single word making any semblance of sense at the moment. She cleared her throat after a minute of awkward silence as she asked, "So does this mean that we're... friends?" She turned to the boy with a hopeful look.

The boy froze, a long of both longing and fear on his face, his eyes drifting to the door for a second and Star was afraid he might bolt. But instead he swallowed and said sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess it does."

Star smiled as she turned back to the book, the boy's presence suddenly feeling far less infuriating than it had a moment ago. But as she finally found herself able to read the passage once again, her eyes grew wider than saucers, her heart beginning to hammer out of control. The boy princess must have picked up on this as he moved so he was staring at the book, from over her shoulder. "What, was is it?"

"I-I found the spell to reverse this," Star began, trying to resist hiding her face in her hands, as her cheeks turned a darker and darker shade of red. "But um... you won't like it."

"Why, what do we have to do?" Marco asked, in worry.

"Well it says here the only way to undo the curse, is for the two selected to..." Star stuttered over the last word, her voice turning into a tiny squeak. "k-k-kiss."

Both teens just stood their in shock, for several minutes, equal mixtures of dread and joy flowing through them, while their hearts hammered away in a synchronized beat.

**So quick questions, guys. Next prompt is Snuggle Time and I wondered which set of Starco babies to use, Cannon Starco or my AU Starco. I have ideas for both and can't decide which one, both would be perfect for the sweet dorks. Let me know in the comments and I will see you tomorrow. *Hugs!***

**Quick review first (by the way all commentors and readers too will receive a complimentary hug. Forgot to mention that in the first chapter '^U^ But that's why it's "Hugs Included") :**

**Sugar- Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat but other than that he's fine, hahaha. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Yeah I agree wholeheartedly! Kelly is a great character but I feel like they didn't utilize her to her full potential. Also I feel so bad for all the Kellco shippers out there, like seriously, after shipping those two together with the mind-set that it will probably never happen they finally get what they wanted and they become cannon. Only for them to have like one other episode of screen time together before they break up _off screen._ Yikes, c'mon Daron, don't play with your fans hope like that! I'm a Starco shipper but I respect all other ships and peoples right to love them, so that was just painful for me. **

** So anyways, yeah Kelly is more a secondary character, but I feel like she fits there. As for my girls Jackie and Janna, they are absolutely protagonists, because they deserve the limelight! That's why I purposely listed them with Star and Marco under characters for that story, instead of Buff Frog or something, they are part of my four mains group!**


	3. Sweet Dreams

Day 3: Snuggle Time/Pillow Talk- Sweet Dreams

**My AU Starco for this one!**

Star blinked and rubbed at her tired eyes, exhausted from the hours upon hours of work she been doing, looking around at the paperwork still piled around her room with a sigh. She looked over at Jackie and Janna, the former hard at work sorting through the papers, the latter just relaxing against the couch, playing on her phone. Her eyes then shifted over to Marco, who was currently snoozing, his head rested on her lap. His looked at peace in the safety of his girlfriend's presence and Star leaned a little closer to him, causing her hair to fall against his face, while his gentle, warm breath wafted against her face. He moaned and moved a little in his sleep, as her blond locks tickled his face and she smiled and ran a hand through his hair to sooth him back to sleep, causing the boy to grin. Star just watched her adorable bestie for a moment, her heart fluttering with love over her cute boyfriend as her fingers played through his soft, brown locks.

"Hey Star, it's getting late, are we almost done?" Jackie suddenly asked, breaking through the moment and Star looked up at her with starry-eyed vision, unable to concentrate on anything but the body currently using her as a pillow.

"Hmm?" Star mumbled, her gaze instinctively returning to Marco as she tried to process her friend's words. But, after a few seconds, it clicked and her head snapped back to Jackie as she said, "Oh, right. Um, yeah, I think we should call it quits and head to bed."

Janna yawned and stretched, before saying, "Don't have to tell me twice, I'm exhausted."

"You didn't even do anything," Jackie pointed out.

"Oh didn't I Jacks, oh didn't I," Janna responded, waving a finger in the air.

"No, you didn't," Jackie deadpanned.

Star quickly lost focus on her friends conversation as Marco shifted a bit in his sleep, his face now scrunched up with worry. The girl, frowned, able to tell instantly that something was bothering the boy in his dreams. She once again, tried to run a hand though his hair, to comfort him, but Marco whimpered and began shifting around some more. "N-No," he mumbled in his sleep, slight terror laced in his tone. "P-Please d-don't..."

Now Star was worried, something was causing the boy to panic, disrupting what had only a moment ago been a safe dream. "Shh, Marco, it's okay," Star whispered, cupping face in her hand. But the boy's eyes shot open as he bolted up from her lap with a scream, instantly awake and alert. The boy panted, his eyes jumping around the room, as if he expected whatever monster from his dream to be there, too. Finally, realizing it was just a dream, he sighed deeply.

He turned and flinched seeing the three girls watching him closely. "You okay, dude?" Jackie asked in concern.

Marco swallowed down the lump in his throat and nodded, a weak and not at all convincing smile on his face. "Yeah, just a... bad dream." The hooded teen held back the shudder he felt rising up his spine. It had felt so real, even now he could recall it almost perfectly. "Sorry for worrying you all."

"Don't apologize, Marco," Star said, pulling her boyfriend into a comforting hug, her heart aching as she felt his body shaking against her. "You can't help your dreams."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jackie asked.

Marco shook his head and directed his gaze to the floor, refusing to meet any of their eyes.

"You sure?" Janna now questioned, looking even more worried for the boy.

"Yes, I just want to forget it," Marco said, as he buried his head in Star's shoulder.

Jackie and Janna shared a look, but said nothing further. Star gave them a look over her shoulder, unbeknownst to her boyfriend, her eyes jumping to Marco for a second then to the door and both girls nodded in understanding.

"Well we better be getting to bed," Jackie said, standing up and Janna doing the same. "Got a long day ahead of us."

The two stared sadly at Marco for a second, who didn't even raise his head to acknowledge them, keeping his face buried deep into Star's shoulder, while his hands clung to her like a lifeline. But, remembering the blond royal's silent request, they quickly exited the room, without another word, leaving their friend to comfort the boy alone.

Once the two were alone, Star looked down at Marco and asked, "Marco, would you like to sleep in here tonight?"

Marco pulled away and looked at her with pleading eyes, looking like he desperately wanted to say yes. "Are you sure that's okay?" he asked and Star leaned her head against his, until their foreheads were touching, both of their cheek marks glowing a soft white.

"Positive," Star whispered, lovingly and Marco smiled.

"Then yeah, I'd really like that," he agreed, the relief in his eyes clear.

"Good," Star said and gave him the gentlest kiss on the lips, before standing up, her arm clinging to his so he would do the same. "I'm gonna go get changed okay? Would you like me to ask one of servants to bring you your pjs?"

Marco shook his head. "No, that's alright. I'll be fine," the boy said. Star reluctantly let go of his hand and went over to her mirror and extended it, so that she could begin changing behind it.

"I didn't know that did that?" Marco said in awe.

Star quickly saw him staring in that direction and grew suddenly embarrassed, despite the fact that she was covered. "Marco, close your eyes!" Star exclaimed, her face turning a dark shade of red.

"Oh right, sorry," Marco apologized, quickly slapping his hands over his eyes.

Star breathed a sigh of relief, as her face lost some of its blush. "No, it's fine, I know you didn't mean to," she said, as she continued changing.

Marco said nothing more, just focusing on keeping his hands pressed tightly against his eyes, trying to ignore the remnants of his nightmare that still clung to his mind.

"Okay you can look now," Star said cheerily and Marco slowly peeled his hands away from his face. He blinked as he took in how pretty his blond bestie looked in her light blue sleep dress. He gulped, a blush brightening up his cheeks, all thoughts of his nightmare gone in an instant (mostly).

Star grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from her closet and laid them out on the couch for the boy, before turning to him with a smile. "There you go a nice little cozy spot for you to rest," she said and Marco gratefully laid down, unzipping his hoodie and folding it up, before setting it on the floor beside him. The girl covered him up to his neck, with the soft blanket, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, saying, "Good night, Marco. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Star," Marco mumbled, already feeling the gentle lull of sleep calling out to him, his eyelids growing heavy.

Star quickly laid down in her own bed, enveloping herself in the thick blankets, as she leaned over and flicked off her light. A moment later, the young couple had drifted off to sleep.

…

Marco's body tossed and turned, flinging his blanket off of him, as he whimpered and moaned in his sleep, the nightmare returning full force. He felt a harsh claw clench around his throat, digging into his soft skin, squeezing it tightly and causing his lungs to gasp for oxygen. He tried to cry out for help, but no words could escape around his strangled windpipe and this caused his fear to multiply. He tried to struggle but it was no use, the iron grasp was too strong for his weak, frail body to fight off. He was going to die. His eyes scanned the darkness around him in search of Star, but she was nowhere to be found. Where was she? He needed her. He couldn't fight off this enemy alone.

He began to panic, screaming out as loud as he could, the name of his girlfriend, "Star! Star, where are you?! Help me!"

Star woke up to the sound of Marco's screams, the fear laced in his voice as he yelled for her causing her to panic as she grabbed the wand off her nightstand, using it to illuminate the room as she searched for any threats. But her room was empty except for her and Marco, who was still screaming and crying on the couch, his body jerking around wildly as whatever nightmare that plagued him refused to relinquish its hold.

The blond royal threw her covers off of herself as she jumped up from her bed and raced over to her tear-stricken boyfriend. She shook his shoulder, trying to wake him from his nightmare, calling out, "Marco, Marco it's me, I'm here. Wake up."

"Star, no, help! He's gonna kill me!" the boy screamed and suddenly Star froze. Was he dreaming about...

"Marco, it's okay. Toffee's not here. I'm here, your okay," she soothed, shaking him again, trying to pull him out of his nightmare. This time, he did finally awaken, panting and gasping for breath, his body shaking as his brown eyes struggled to focus. After a second, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he took in the concerned face of his girlfriend.

"Star?" Marco squeaked.

"Yeah, it's me, Marco," the girl said softly.

The boy didn't even waste a second as he sat up and threw his arms around her in a hug, squeezing her tight. She held him close, rubbing her hands up and down his back to try and ease him. To her surprise, though, he began telling her about his dream without any prompting from her to do so. "I-I was back with Toffee," he gasped out, as tears flooded his vision. "He was s-strangling me and I was alone a-and no one could hear me. I-I thought I w-was-" The boy just squeezed her tighter, unable to finish his thought, as tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

"Shhh, it's okay, Marco," Star said softly, keeping her voice at a comforting coo. "That's never gonna happen again. Your safe now. I've got you and I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you ever again."

The boy's breathing began to slow, as his body finally relaxed against her, her soothing words comforting him in a way only his Star ever could. Once the boy was calm enough, he pulled out of the hug, wiping at his eyes and sniffing. "Thank you, Star. I needed that," he said and the girl smiled.

"Of course, Marco. Anything for you," she said, before kissing him tenderly on the lips. The boy lost himself to the breathless kiss, his brain turning to mush and his body now mere putty in Star's grasp. Once the two pulled away, Star led him over to her bed without a word and pulled them both under the warm sheets, her arms locked around his form, as she snuggled him close. Her head was in his hair and she gently took in his sweet scent.

Marco closed his eyes, allowing Star's warmth to fill him with comfort as sleep called out to him for the third time that night. He gave in quickly, knowing that Star would be there watching over him all through the night and her presence filled him with courage. He no longer feared any bad dreams that could come his way, not even of Toffee, for he had his girlfriend by his side and they could take on anything together.

Star waited until she heard Marco's gentle snoring, letting her know he was now completely asleep, before allowing herself to do the same,pulling the boy closer to her before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, their cheekmarks lighting up and illuminating the room without their knowledge.

The two lovebirds stayed like that all night, curled up and clinging to each other, their dreams peaceful and safe as the others warmth acted as a constant comfort, reminding them they were not alone and that no matter what... they always had each other.

**Oh wow, this one is just full of fluff! To clear up confusion, Toffee and the rest of the Monsters raised Marco, before he escaped. Marco had a near death experience with Toffee at the end of part 1 and sometimes has flashbacks and panic attacks over it. Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Review time!**

**Sugar- Aww, sorry you didn't like it! :( You were right it was a huge leap outside my comfort zone. Not only am I not used to writing Marco as a bad boy, but I got it done in a very short time frame, which I'm also not used to. It was just a disaster waiting to happen! If I had more time I would go back and fix it, but well, I'm still trying to finish up this challenge, so for now it's gonna have to stay as is! But hey, mistakes happen, I'm by no means a perfect writer and used the last one as means to flex my writing muscles. Sure it may have been a failure, but it's one I will learn from later on. (mostly with my Star and the Seven Marcos AU, got to work on making sure Bad Boy Marco in there doesn't come across as a total jerk) Besides, it was bound to happened eventually, there is no way to please everyone 100% of the time, still I'm sad that I disappointed one of my most loyal readers and friends so badly. Hope you enjoy this one more! *Hugs* Oh, I accidentally forget it in last chapter so, uhh. *Double HUGS!***

**Bedrock Armor- Okay, then. Here you go! *Hugs!***


	4. Earth Mini-cation

Day 4- Road Trip: Earth Mini-cation

**Hey, everyone! Ugh sorry this one is nearly two days late! I had a busy couple days of work and wasn't able to work on this one. So this one is my AU again. This time, Marco goes on his very first trip to Earth along with his girlfriend and two besties, Jackie and Janna. What you need to know for this one: Star, Marco, and Janna are all Mewman and have never been on Earth before. Jackie is from Earth but lives on Mewni with her friends. Marco's dad was originally from Earth, but moved to Mewni to be with Angela. Earth and Mewni are close allies so dimensional travel between them is pretty common. And that's preeettty much it. Also, Buff Frog is Marco's adoptive father, I mention it kinda on here, so just wanted to get that out of the way. Might be a thing or two I'll mention at the bottom just in case, but I don't want to spoil it yet, so hopefully I won't confuse anyone. **

** Oh also, the inspiration for this one came from "Pen-Woman" over on my long fic who asked if we would ever see Marco learning about Earth culture. So here you go, that... sorta. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Star vs and all its characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney. All rights go to them. **

A dimensional portal opened up in the middle of a crowded airport on Earth, in the middle of a marked area that read, "Reserved for Interdimensional Travelers". Four young teens walked out of the rift, all wearing backpacks full of necessary supplies for their trip. Star, Marco, Jackie, and Janna gazed around at the hundreds of earthlings, who all seemed to be running to get to their flight.

"Well welcome to Earth, guys," Jackie said cheerfully to her three friends, waving her arm in a grand flourish. "What do you think?" the skater asked, turning to the hooded teen, who was looking around the room slack-jawed.

"So far, not impressed," Janna answered with an unamused shrug.

"I was talking to Marco," Jackie said to the creepy girl in annoyance.

"It's amazing!" Marco screamed, practically jumping in joy. His eyes were wide and his head was in a constant motion as he tried his best to take in as much of the sight as he could. "Look at all these humans, there are _soo_ many! And what is this place anyway! Where is everyone running to? Is there a fire or something?" Marco looked panicked for a moment. "Are they trying to evacuate? Should we be trying to evacuate, too?" But his attention was quickly caught on something else and his curiosity won over his irrational panic. "What are those big things outside? Are they some kind of metal bird?"

The three girls all shared a smile as their friend continued to ramble on about every little thing he saw, his questions coming and going far too fast for any of them to answer. "Well, I think he's enjoying himself," Janna joked and the others giggled and nodded in agreement.

"This was a great idea, Star," Jackie complimented her royal friend.

"Well I thought we could use a short vacation and a day on Earth sounded nice," Star said with a shrug.

Marco suddenly gasped and exclaimed, "Guys, my dad is from Earth!"

The three girls all smiled, Janna saying slowly, "Yes, we know that already Marco."

The boy shook his head as he explained, "No I mean, if he's from Earth maybe we can find out where he used to live!"

The three girls all gasped at that... how had none of them thought of that themselves? "Your right, Marco. We should totally do that," Star agreed, shooting him a wide smile and the boy squealed in delight.

"Oh this is gonna be so awesome, Star! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Marco quickly hugged his girlfriend, causing her to flush bright red.

"Your welcome, Marco," she said with a laugh. She loved making Marco happy, few things could fill her with more joy than seeing him smile.

The two finally broke the hug and Marco asked, "So where should we start, first?" The three all turned to Jackie, being the closest thing to an Earth expert that they had.

"Well, first we gotta get our scissors checked by the airport security, so that they can keep track of where we go while we're here," Jackie said, holding out her hand for the scissors, which Star happily handed over. The light-haired girl walked off to go do that and Star asked her boyfriend, "So where exactly is your dad from, Marco?"

The boy looked at her blankly, as he responded simply, "Earth."

The two girls looked at him strangely and Janna sighed, saying sarcastically, "Well that narrows it down."

"You don't know where on Earth your dad is?" Star pried and the boy shook his head.

"No, Buff Frog just said he was from Earth," the boy responded sheepishly. "Is that gonna be a problem?" The boy bit his lip in worry.

Star and Janna shared a look, before the blond replied with a shrug, "No, it'll be fine. We'll just have to visit a look more of Earth than we thought. But hey, we got all day to look."

"Okay then, let's not waste a minute! Let's get going right now!" Marco cheered, pumping his fists into the air.

"Uh Marco?" Janna said knowingly and the boy turned to her with surprise.

"What?"

"We kinda need the scissors before we can go," the girl taunted and Marco laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, Star having to fight to hold in her laughter.

"Right, I knew that," the boy replied awkwardly.

...

**Pisa, Italy**

Star, Marco, and Janna all cocked their heads to their side as they stared at the large leaning building, all humming in thought, their bodies angled along with the structure. Jackie just watched her friend in amusement, before looking down at the guide book they had brought.

"I don't get it, why is it leaning like that?" Star asked in confusion.

"You'd think these people would have enough sense to get it fixed," Janna scoffed.

"Also isn't it supposed to be made or pizza or something?" Marco asked.

Jackie now laughed out loud at her friend's comments, clutching her stomach as they all gave her hesitant glaces. "What's so funny?" Janna asked, Marco answering innocently, "Maybe she thinks its funny that they lied about it not being made of pizza?"

…

**Taj Mahal- Agra, India**

"Okay Star, say "cheese"?" Marco called as he held up his phone, the blond smiling as he took the picture. The boy lowered his phone and looked at the picture of his girlfriend in front of the beautiful building. Jackie and Janna were doing a quick ask around to see if they had any information on Marco's dad and the couple had decided to keep themselves occupied by taking some pictures for memorabilia.

"That was a great one! Now it's my turn!" the hooded teen exclaimed. The boy quickly tossed the girl his phone and they switched places, Star snapping a picture of the boy a second later.

Marco moved to take his phone back, but before he could, Star had turned it to selfie mode, holding it out at arm's length as she turned and kissed the boy lovingly on the cheek. Marco's face blushed beet red, his suns spinning away, as he tried not to pass out from the unexpected show of affection. The girl snapped the photo, pulling away from the kiss to get a good look at the picture. She nodded with approval, looking up her boyfriend, who was still rubbing at his cheek with a goofy look on his face.

"Now that is a good picture," she commented, smiling mischievously at her boyfriend.

The boy quickly retaliated though, stealing the phone from her grip and quickly giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, causing the girl to squeak in surprise. He held up the phone and snapped a picture, before pulling away with a little smirk of his own. "No, this is a good picture," he taunted, holding out his phone triumphantly for her to see.

The girl looked at it for only a second before bursting out into laughter. The boy quickly looked at the photo he had taken in confusion, only to blush as he saw what his girlfriend found so funny. Their kiss wasn't in the picture at all, he had held the phone up too high, so it instead was a picture of the Taj Mahal, their heads just barely in frame at all.

The boy groaned as he pulled his hood up over his head to bury his face from embarrassment, but this only caused his girlfriend's laughter to increase over how adorable he was.

…

**Great Wall of China- Bejing, China**

The four teens panted wildly, their lungs gasping for oxygen as they walked along the seemingly endless wall of brick and stone. "How much longer do we have to go?" Star asked, Marco leaning heavily against her, looking close to fainting.

"It can't be much further," Janna said, a hand to her pounding heart, as she was bent over onto her knees. She turned to her human friend for clarification, "Right, Jacks?"

Jackie was now skimming though the pages of their guidebook looking for something. "Uhh, actually it says here that it can take up to 18 months to completely travel the length of the Great Wall."

"What?!" the three Mewmans all gasped, collapsing to the stone in a pile, no longer having the ability to move another inch.

…

**Buckingham Palace- London, England**

The four looked in at the large palace and gardens that stretched before them, ohhing and ahhing in collective curiosity. "So, you said this was where the Earth queen lives right?" Star asked Jackie.

"Sorta. She's the queen of this country, not the whole world," Jackie explained.

"Huh, okay that makes sense," Star replied thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should go meet her, Star is royalty after all," Marco pointed out.

"That's not a great idea, actually," Jackie spoke up. "It would be pretty rude of to show up there uninvited like that."

"Yeah, good point," Star said. "I would really hate to make a bad first impression with one of the rulers of Mewni's closest allies."

"Totally agree with you there, Star, that would be the worst," Janna said, her mouth full as she ate from a box of fish n' chips she suddenly had.

Jackie raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. "Uh, Jan, where'd you get the food?"

"I stole it," Janna replied honestly, all three of her friends yelling in shock, "What!"

"Hey, look there Dexter, there's the bloomin' girl who what stole our lunch," a voice yelled and all four teens turned to see two of the palace guards looking angrily over at them or more specifically Janna.

"Oy, your right Jack. Let's give her what for, mate," his partner agreed. before the two charged at the teens, all of them screaming as Star struggled to pull out her scissors and cut open a portal. The second it was opened the four all jumped through without a second thought, panting wildly as they tried to get over the scare.

But Star, Marco and Jackie quickly turned on their creepy friend, yelling in a scolding tone, "Janna!"

But the girl didn't look the slightest bit regretful of her decision, just shrugging and taking another bite of food. "What? It's delicious."

The others just sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with their friend. "I swear this is the last time we take you anywhere," Star scoffed, rubbing a eyes with her palms, tiredly.

**Mount Rushmore**

The four all looked up at the giant structures before them, staring at all the faces carved expertly into the stone. They were all quite in awe of the sight, the impressive craftsmanship quite the feat to behold. Marco especially seemed entranced by the sight, saying in a whispered tone, "Wow, I can't believe mountains on Earth have faces on them. That's so weird."

The three girls all shook their head at that, holding back their chuckles over how naïve their friend was sometimes. "Actually Marco they're just giant statues," Jackie corrected and the hooded boy nodded.

"Oh, that makes sense, I was wondering how they were going so long without blinking," Marco said, burying his hands into his pocket.

"Earth people sure do like statues a lot," Janna commented, rolling her eyes. This was like the third one they had visited in less than an hour. She was starting to get sick of them.

They all took stood there for a few moments in silence, admiring the sight, before the boy spoke up once again, "Hey, Star why don't they have a statue of you or any of your family back on Mewni?"

"Because we had to have room for all the possum statues that were put up in honor of the brave men and women who fought to rid our kingdoms of the horrid, hairy pests that threatened us. They now serve as a reminder of the Mewni we almost were, one where creatures could eat our garbage whenever they wanted and none of us were able to stop them," Star said seriously, her face turning grave.

The three all looked at her awkwardly for a moment, before Jackie asked, "How do you know all of that exactly?"

"I read up on it after I accidentally broke one of the possum statues that one time," Star said, sheepishly, still feeling bad for the memory.

All four teens grew into an uncomfortable silence as they recalled the riot that had broken out from that situation and they all shuddered. "I take it back," Janna said, crossing her arms. "Humans are way less excitable over statues than I thought."

**Somewhere in Organ, USA**

"Okay, where are we now?" Janna groaned, as they walked through some kind of forest, in the middle of nowhere.

Jackie looked over their map, frowning as she tried to pinpoint exactly where they could be. "Uhhh, this place is definitely not on the map," she said in confusion.

"Maybe we should ask someone for directions?" Marco suggested.

"Ask who, there's no one out here," Janna said in annoyance, throwing her arms wide to show nothing but a large expanse of woods as far as the eye could see.

Star squinted, putting a hand over eyes as she muttered, "Wait I think I see something ahead. It looks like some kind of cabin or something."

"Well it's better than nothing, I guess," Jackie said with a shrug, her and the others picking up the pace so they could get there quicker.

Once they arrived they saw that it was large structure made of wood. Signs were all around it, saying things like, "Welcome tourists!", "See the rarest of Earth's Wonders", and "No refunds!" in big red lettering. There was a large sign with old faded letters resting on top of the cabin and Marco read it out loud, "'Mystery Shack'."

"Great it's some kind of tourist trap made to lure in a bunch of suckers to scam them out of their money," Janna observed with a scoff, rolling her eyes.

"What? We don't know that," Jackie argued, wanting to give this place the benefit of the doubt.

"Jackie's right," Marco agreed, coming to the skater's and the latest find's defense. "How can you even tell?"

Suddenly there was large puff of smoke in front of them, causing them all to scream and jump back. A second later, loud coughing could be heard within the smoke cloud, as someone seemed to be struggling to breath. The four all shared a look with each, frozen completely in place as they waited for the smoke to clear.

Once it had, it revealed an old man in a suit, with an eye patch and fez and holding a staff, still coughing and hacking away, "Aww, Soos. You put too much smoke in the smoke bombs again, you idiot!" the man yelled back at the shack in a gruff voice. But turning back and seeing the confused and skeptical faces, he quickly put on a smile as he said, "Welcome tourists to the one and only Mystery Shack! Home of the strange and unbelievable mysteries of Gravity Falls!" He did a wide flourish with his cane, to fully reveal the building to them, the smile still plastered on thick. But as he did, the 'S' on the large sign fell off, landing on the roof.

"Wowwww!" Marco whispered in wonderment. The old man smiled and continued, "I'm Stan Pines owner of this here fine establishment and father to the weird and wild!" He noticed their cheek marks and said, "And I can see you kids are from Mewni!"

Marco gasped. "How did you know that? Are you a mind reader?" Marco asked in astonishment, his smile wider than ever.

Stan wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder and whispering, "Well I don't tell this to just anyone but now that you mention it I do have some physic ability. But you can't tell anyone else, okay kid?"

Marco nodded eagerly, while the three girls glared at the man, unhappy with him for filling their friend's head full of lies. Neither seemed to notice this though, as Stan continued to persuade his easy mark. "So how's about I take you inside and show you all the magic that good old Earth has to offer for only one easy payment of $35.99."

"Yeah that sounds-" Marco started to say, but Star quickly grabbed him by the hood, pulling him away from the man and now holding him in a protective hug.

"Actually, we've kinda got places to go, sorry," she said sharply, giving Stan a warning tone.

The old man, seeing the girl's determination and mistrust, sighed, before saying, "Welp, worth a try." He turned on his heels heading back to the Mystery Shack as he yelled out to his apparent helpers, "Hey Soos, they didn't buy it! Finish gluing those antlers onto the stuffed bear and let's get going!"

"Sure thing, Mr. Pines," a friendly voice called back.

The teenagers watched him go, before Marco pulled out of Star's grasp suddenly and ran back up to the man. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Pines," Marco called and the man turned to face him.

"What do you want kid?" he asked, in annoyance.

"Do you know if my dad was from around here? His name is Diaz. Rafael Diaz have you heard of him?"

The man opened his mouth to spit out some harsh comment, but seeing the pleading and hopeful look in his eyes, Stan closed it and shook his head, saying surprisingly remorsefully, "Sorry kid. I've never heard of him, before."

Marco's head lowered, as he replied sadly, "Oh, okay, thanks anyway."

Stan studied the sad boy for a second, before he put a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Look kid. I'm guessing since your asking you've never seen your dad before, right?" His gruff voice was tender and comforting in that moment.

"He died when I was little," Marco replied, a tear springing up in his eye. "And I have no idea where he was from or what he was like. I just thought if I could find where he was from, then-" Marco's voice trailed off, as a lump formed at the back of his throat.

Stan nodded. "Yeah, I get it. But you know what, if you ask me, doesn't matter where your dad was from. A place is a place, it can't bring him back. But what he means to you, that's all that matters." Marco thought about Stan's words for a moment, not sure what to say or feel. "You should try and enjoy what you have, instead of chasing after something that isn't really there."

Stan eyed something behind them knowingly and Marco followed the gaze, smiling over at the loving faces of his three best friends. He nodded, his heart warming, casting all the sadness away, as he replied, "Yeah, your right. Thanks Mr. Pines."

"No problem, kid."

Suddenly the moment was interrupted as a smoke bomb dropped right at their feet the disgusting gas filling the air for a moment, leaving Mewman and human coughing and hacking for breath. "Awww, Soo, you ruined the moment!"

"Whoops, sorry dudes," came Soo's chuckled reply.

...

**Paris, France**

The sun was beginning to set as the four arrived at their final destination for the trip, sitting on a surprisingly comfortable bench to relax and recuperate from the fun but tiring adventure. "Well that was a whole lot of fun!" Marco cheered tiredly.

The others all muttered their agreements, sounding equally as exhausted. "Sorry we never found out where your dad was from, Marco," Jackie said sympathetically.

Marco shrugged. "Eh, it's just like that guy said, it would have been nice to find it, but it's not like it would have really changed anything. I already know how much he loved me and if I ever want to know more about him I could always ask Buff Frog." The boy looked thoughtful for a moment before he added, "Besides, Mewni was his real home, just like it's mine or Jackie's, because that's where you guys are."

The three grinned over at him, Star leaning her head against his shoulder. "That's very true, Marco," she agreed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Janna rolled her eyes, commenting sarcastically, "Oh boy, going for the cheesy 'Home is where the heart is' speech now?"

"Well I don't think there's a better place for sappy speeches than the City of Love," Jackie pointed out.

"Guess all that lovey dovey atmosphere is just getting to you, huh Marco?" Star asked and Marco blushed slightly from both the kiss and the teasing tone of his friends. The three girls all gushed for a moment over Marco's cuteness, before Star said, "Well, we still got time to see the Eiffel Tower before we have to head out. Are you guys in?"

"Well, duh, of course we are," Janna said with a scoff, as they all stood.

Marco gasped. "Do you think we'll be able to watch the sunset from up there?" Marco asked in eager anticipation, as they made their way over to the tall structure that towered over the City of Love.

"Only if we hurry," Star said and the four began racing at full sprint now, hoping to get there before the sun set completely. But suddenly, a girl dropped down from a building out of nowhere landing lightly on her feet, but didn't spot the approaching teens until it was too late. Marco collided with her knocking her down and the others all gasped and quickly tried to help their friend and the mystery girl up.

The girl was rubbing at her head, giving them a curious look, but otherwise seemed okay. She smiled gratefully at them, wiping some of the dust off her jeans, as she said, "Merci."

Jackie quickly apologized though, saying, "Oh man, sorry about my friend there, dude. He didn't see you."

"What were you doing up on top of that building, anyway?" Janna asked and the girl looked at her with confusion.

The woman then began speaking in a long complicated series of sentences in her native tongue, the girls all looking lost and confused by what she was saying. Marco, however, just watched her casually, a small smile on his face. When she finished, Janna asked in exasperation, "Uh, what?"

"She said her name is Chloe and she was practicing parkour, whatever that is, but didn't notice us and didn't mean to run into us on accident," Marco translated casually and all three girls whipped their heads around to face him with shocked stares.

"You can understand her?" Star asked in surprise, Chloe asking the same thing in French and Marco nodded.

"Yeah," he replied.

"But how?" Jackie asked.

The hooded teen shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "I just heard some guys talking while we were on that bench back there and I picked up on what they were saying."

"But we were there for like, five minutes tops," Janna pointed out, skeptically.

Chloe moved quickly over to the boy, speaking to him in a rapid pace which not one of the girls were able to even remotely keep up with, but Marco seemed to have no trouble, his smile never wavering. "Oh wow, that's so nice of you," Marco said, before flawlessly repeating the sentence back to her in her native tongue, causing Star, Jackie and Janna's mouths to drop open in shock.

"Hey she said, that if any of you are interested she'd be happy to show you guys the basic," he said over to them.

"Oh, uh, yeah. That sounds like... fun," Jackie said, still slightly unnerved by the boy's sudden ability to speak French.

"Well, I'm in," Janna said, seeming to have overcome her shock more so than the others.

Chloe smiled before running over to the nearest lamppost and using it to get her over to the building she had just been on, scaling it expertly, before taking over across the rooftop.

"Ohhh, so cool," all four said at the same time, in complete awe of the girl's level of skill. Jackie and Janna started after her, but Star called out to them, "Wait guys, what about the Eiffel Tower?"

"You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up to you later," Jackie yelled back, Janna adding with a knowing smirk, "Besides, you two probably want some alone time, anyways."

Star and Marco waited until their friends were out of sight, before shrugging and taking each others hand, heading off toward the Eiffel Tower, just a couple now instead of a group.

...

A few moments later, the two besties were now standing on the very top of the giant beautiful landmark, hand in hand as they stared out across the city of lights, watching one the most gorgeous sunsets of their life.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Marco commented wistfully, his eyes never leaving the red sky before him.

"Yeah, it is," Star agreed, equally in awe. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he let go of her hand so he could put his arm around her, pulling her ever closer to him, wanting to absorb as much of her presence as he could. "So did you enjoy your vacation on Earth, Marco?" Star asked and her boyfriend smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I had a great time. Earth is amazing and I'm so glad I got to explore it with you!" Marco said, finally breaking his gaze away from the setting sun and onto his beautiful girlfriend.

Star blushed, before saying, "Same here. I wouldn't want it any other way."

And then, the two leaned in for a sweet, but passionate kiss, as the wind whipped around them, sending chills down their spines, and the City of Light continuing to glow below them, a cascade of sparkling lights creating a picturesque backdrop for their romantic moment. And as the two finally pulled out of their kiss it was only to move in for a long and deeply satisfying hug that seemed to last the two an eternity as they watched the sun set on the wonderful and fascinating dimension of Earth, the perfect ending to the perfect vacation for the starstruck lovers.

**So there you go! This was a fun one to write of just cute, funny little moments of them having a much needed break from stress and drama for the cuties. This is also probably going to be Chloe's only appearance, sadly. I like her, but there just isn't really a good place to fit her in in my main story, this did give me a good excuse to at least show her a bit. Plus, while I think Jackie x Chloe is fine, I just don't really ship her with anyone on here. She is just happy being alone, and doesn't need a man or woman in her life to complete her. **

** Oh and for anyone confused, Marco's magical ability allows him to pick up on languages **_**super**_** easy, so that's why he was able to understand Chloe.**

** So I'm hoping to get another chapter out tomorrow, but Monday and Tuesday I'm gonna be spending a few days over with my family so I won't be able to work on it. I might be able to finish one Tuesday night, but we'll just have to see. Sorry, can't be helped. Anyway, stay awesome guys and I will (hopefully) see you all tomorrow! *HUGS!***

**Bedrock Armor- Yeah he has some major trauma he's dealing with right now, but that's what near death experiences from the one who caused you years of mental abuse do to you. Also yeah, thankfully cannon Marco never had to go through anything quite that traumatic, though now that you mentioned it I'm reminded of a one-shot I almost wrote where in "My New Wand" Marco has a panic attack from being locked in the closest, the small space reminding him of being nearly crushed to death in the season one finale. I honestly figured this would be some sort of issue for him to have some form of claustrophobia, but I didn't want to write anything too dark and angsty it's just not my style. **

** I don't think I've ever seen this variation of Star and Marco before either, but I think it would be a very cool area to explore! I say go for it, I'd love to see how it turns out! As for some pro tips, well I'll be honest that is a little outside my area of expertise, like the last one was a huge jump outside my comfort zone, haha. But another reviewer on here, SugarQueen97 or just Sugar, actually mentioned that my Janna is a good starting point for bad boy or girl characters. A nuisance, a born troublemaker, but at the end of the day has a good heart and is a capable of being a good friend. I can totally see Bad Girl Star taunting Marco mercilessly for stuff. And her and Jannabanna should totally be school wreckers together, chaos ensuing in their wake, haha.**

** In the end, just go with your gut, and have fun writing it! (hope this was helpful, I'm not the best at giving advice) *Hugs!***

**Sugar- Yeah you are totally right on that, I flipped the script so hard, the paper flew out the window, haha. I definitely overly compensated, but hey mistakes happen to be learned from and I intend to do just that. Thanks for the tips, though, they really helped put it all into frame for me. Marco at the end of the day, no matter how much you change his personality around, **_**should**_** be a good, loyal friend first. (And a boyfriend second, haha) And I would say that I don't know how to write a troublemaker character but then you reminded me that I've writing one for years and she is like my second favorite character, hahah! ;) And that is mostly because I made sure despite all her weirdness or juvenile behavior, deep down she was a good friend for the others. **

** Now onto this chapter! Yes the best part about Starco is how they are there for one another no matter what! And protective Star is my favorite Star to write by far! And it is absolutely cannon that Marco sleeps with Corny, whenever he is without his snuggle buddy and he doesn't even mind that he smells somewhat like smoke! Also Corny just became my new baby that needs to be protected from harm, him and Marco must be kept safe at all costs! **

** Haha, oh the twins absolutely "borrow" Corny all the time to play with without permission and I also imagine the twins using their Trait to make Corny move around like he is alive, which filled Marco with so much joy the first time he cried. Higgs thinking Corny is a person is hilarious, though I could imagine Oscar having literal conversations with him and never realizing he's a toy, especially is the twins and Janna teamed up to mess with him. **

** Also is it weird that I imagine Marco telling people that Corny is he and Star's first child that they adopted after Star one him as a prize, haha!**

** Hahaha, I love the short story, Tom thinking he is a beast is just the best! Poor boy, it was an accident and we know it. But here's how the follow up should go:**

**Tom: Marco, I've decided that I want to make things up with you for nearly killing your friend, so I was hoping to apologize to Corny.**

**Marco: Oh wow, Tom. That is so nice of you! Here let me go get him.**

**(Marco returns moment later with Corny)**

**Marco: Okay, here he is Tom you can say your sorry now.**

**(Pony begins laughing, while Tom blushes, looking confused and flustered)**

**Janna: (smugly) Well go on, Tom. Say your sorry.**

** Thanks for the comment! *Hugs!***


	5. Pancake Pals

Day 5- Crossover Double Date: Pancake Pals

**Well here it is folks! This one was really interesting to me when I first heard of it, a crossover with a second ship you love! I debated for a while the perfect fit for this but ultimately decided to go with my favorite cannon cartoon couple (Starco, duh) and my favorite cannon anime couple RenxNora aka FlowerPower from RWBY, which is a supppper good show and one that I adore so, so much. Plus, I felt their dynamic was too similar to Starco not to go for. **

** Hope you enjoy! (p.s. This is cannon Starco just so you know)**

**Disclaimer: Star vs and all its characters are owned by Daron Nefcy and Disney. RWBY and all its characters were created by Monty Oum and are owned by Rooster Teeth. All rights go to them. **

When Star and Marco had arrived for their date at the new pancake shop that had just opened on Earth-ni, they hadn't been expecting to see the closed sign hanging on the front door. After all, this was opening day and they had both gotten their taste buds all ready to be satisfied by the delicious breakfast treat. But instead, their taste buds were being forced to go without as the store had closed after only a half an hour of their grand opening.

"I know we're late, but I thought there'd be enough to have at least one pancake," Star said sadly. The blond had looked so disappointed and downcast by this, that Marco hadn't been able to stand it, kicking the door open with loud karate yell. The couple took in the scene inside, noticing the empty store, not a customer in sight, and the apparent owner of the store crying into his hands, as one of the staff tried to comfort him.

"What the heck happened here?" Star asked, looking around at the empty restaurant.

"I don't know," Marco replied. "This is opening day, this place should be packed."

One of the staff overheard the young couples conversation, explaining, "Our first customer completely sold us out of pancakes."

"She's a menace!" the owner screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "An absolute nightmare!"

"Well, where is this menace?" Marco asked, his hands on his hips, refusing to give up just yet. His girlfriend wanted pancakes and she was going to get some, if he had anything to say about it.

"She's over there," the staff member said, pointing at a small booth in the corner, which the two hadn't noticed coming in, but it was piled high with all pancakes.

The two shared a look before Marco started storming over, Star quickly following after him and shouting, "Wait, Marco! It's okay we don't to-"

"But Reeeeennnn, these pancakes are delicious!" came the overly enthusiastic voice of a girl from the booth. "Almost as good as yours!"

They then heard a deep sigh. "Nora, you know we're short on cash, right now. We don't have enough to pay for this many pancakes," a monotone voice replied. "And yet, you still insisted on eating an entire stores worth."

"Well I worked up an appetite," Nora defended herself.

"Not 18 dozen pancakes worth."

There was a gasp. "How can you say that, Ren? You don't believe me? I'm hurt, I'm betrayed. I must drown my sorrows in pancakes."

The only thing the two heard after that was the loud slurping and munching of the girl and the deep sighs from her friend. Star and Marco shared a look with each other, a plan simultaneously forming between the two. They both casually sauntered over to the corner both, before looking down at the two. The girl had short orange hair with a white blouse shirt and a pink skirt. The boy had jet black hair with a single pink streak, tied back in a ponytail. He wore a dark green, long sleeved coat and white pants. Nora was still munching away on her food, while her partner Ren had his face buried in his hands, a small cup of coffee sitting next to him.

"Hey there friends!" Star greeted, cheerfully waving at the two who looked up at them in surprise, Ren with narrow magenta eyes and Nora with wide blue orbs. Nora with a pancake now hanging out of her mouth. The blond continued, "I'm Star Butterfly and this is my boyfriend Marco Diaz."

"I'm Lie Ren," the black-haired boy spoke up, before gesturing over at his partner, who slurped up the remains of her pancake. "And this is my friend-"

"Girlfriend!" Nora corrected him loudly.

"Right, girlfriend Nora Valkerie. May we help you with something?" Ren asked all formally.

"Actually we think we can help you," Marco spoke up, leaning against the table and giving them a knowing look.

"Don't trust them Ren, their probably a bunch of con artist," Nora whispered to her boyfriend suspiciously.

"But they're younger than us," Ren whispered back.

"Uh, so anyways," Marco interrupted, drawing their attention back to him. "We couldn't help but overhear that your having a bit of a financial crisis and we wanted to help you out a bit."

"For a price," Star said pointedly.

"What kind of price?" Nora asked with narrowed eyes, slowly reaching for something beside her.

"Just that you share some of your pancakes with us," Star said and Nora instantly lightened up, saying cheerfully, "Oh sure, that's fine! Help yourselves!" Star and Marco cheered and high fived each other.

Ren turned on his girlfriend. "Nora, you barely let me have any of your pancakes. And your going to allow these stranger to."

"If they're offering to pay, I will," Nora replied with a scoff.

Ren sighed, shaking his head firmly. "No, I'm sorry. I can't ask you two to pay our check for us. It's simply too much money and it wouldn't be right of us to-"

"Hey!" Marco shouted over to the restaurant staff, before setting a huge pile of cast down on a nearby table. "Here is $650 and I think that should be enough to cover our friends' check."

The owner and staff all stood their slack-jawed at the sight of the immense amount of cash before diving over to it in a hurry, Marco just turning back to the equally shocked Ren and Nora.

"So, is there room for two more?" Marco asked assertively.

…

A few minutes later, the sound of happy chatter filled the empty restaurant, as Star and Nora swapped stories over full mouths of pancakes, spewing food all over the table with every word. Meanwhile, in the background, the owner and staff were counting out their money with excited faces. "So then," Nora mumbled, before swallowing her bite of food and continuing dramatically. "There we were, all alone."

"We were in a crowded city," Ren corrected, over to Marco who was listening in between small bites of his pancakes. Star on the other hand, didn't seem to hear a word the black-haired boy had said, completely invested in the story, being told.

"Only me and Ren to face this deadly and evil threat! As from the bushed emerged a giant Death Stalker!" Nora exclaimed, standing up in her seat.

Star gasped loudly, muttering worriedly, "Oh no."

Marco turned to her with a raised brow. "Do you even know what a Death Stalker is?"

"No, but it sounds really bad," Star explained, before turning back to the orange-headed girl eagerly.

"It's a giant scorpion," Ren explained and both Star and Marco released collective groans of disgust.

"Stop interrupting!" Nora yelled, drawing the attention back onto her. "Now as I was saying-" she looked pointedly at Ren. "The Death Stalker was a hundred feet tall, its yellow beady eyes trained right on us. But I didn't back down or panic, as I went right up to it and hit it as hard as I could with my hammer! The beast went down with a mighty blow, thus saving everyone with my heroic feat!"

"Yay!" Star cheered. "You go girlfriend!" Star and Nora high fived before going back to slurping down pancakes like there was no tomorrow.

"And what was I doing during all of this, Nora?" Ren asked.

Nora stopped eating for a moment as she replied, "Well duh, you were busy fighting off all the Beowolves so that I could handle the Death Stalker, silly." She chuckled, patting her boyfriend on the shoulder. "Poor forgetful Ren."

Ren just turned to Marco with a deadpanned stare, saying, "I don't know what could be causing her to be having so many reoccurring dreams. Frankly, I'm a little worried."

"I don't know, man. Maybe limit her amount sugar for a bit, see if that helps any," Marco suggested. The two turned to see both of their girlfriends, deep in an eating contest, munching down the syrupy treats with no sign of stopping. Ren let out a defeated sigh, before taking a large swig of his coffee. "That's a problem," he muttered.

Marco smiled over at his girlfriend, who now had syrup smeared on her cheek and was laughing at something her new friend had said. She was too adorable sometimes. "Be honest," Marco said turning back to Ren. "Their so much cuter when their acting all crazy, right?"

Ren followed his gaze, unable to help his own smile as he watched his oldest and dearest friend swallowing pancakes down whole. They had been together for as long as the young man could remember, growing up beside one another and protecting each other through every disaster they could imagine. And though Nora could be crazy sometimes, he had grown to like her insanity, almost nothing able to faze him much anymore.

Ren smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes, somehow their crazy almost feels normal after a while. And I would certainly miss it if it were to go away."

Marco took a long look at his girlfriend, his bestie, his Star and tried not to think of how close the two had come to being separated forever. "Yeah, me too," he replied softly.

"Wait there's a fair!" Nora exclaimed, ruining the two boy's moment.

"Yeah, me and Marco were going to go after we finished lunch!"

"Ooohhh are you thinking double date," Nora said with a mischievous glint.

"Oh, ho, you know I am," Star replied back, with a large smirk.

Before Ren or Marco could say anything, their girlfriends had pushed them out of their seats and were already racing for the doors, dragging their unwilling and startled boyfriends behind them.

"Come on, Marco! Let's go!" Star exclaimed.

"Wait, Star. Can't we at least get a to-go bag for the food," Marco tried, but Star was too excited to stop. "I didn't get to finish mine."

"Sorry Marco they'll only slow us down," Star declared loudly.

Ren put up no resistance as Nora led her man down the streets of Earth-ni, talking a mile a minute and her feet racing almost as fast. "Oh this is going to be so fun! I can't believe we get to go to a fair, together! Like together, together! This is gonna be so much fun, right Ren?! Yeah, it's gonna be amazing and now we get to go with another couple! And they are so cute too! Like reaaallly cute! Though do they remind you of someone! Cause I think they do, though I can't think of who! What about your, Ren? Any ideas?"

And thus the two cute couples spent the rest of the afternoon, hanging out at the corn festival. Star won Marco a stuffed corn prize, the girls tried their hand at the test your strength game (Nora winning after smashing it with her own hammer) and Marco even tried participating in a eating contest, which was nachos so Marco threw up before taking a single bite. All in a fun little date for both of the young couples.

**Done on time! Yay! Hope you enjoyed this one! Even if you have never seen the show RenxNora is based off of, Starco should be cute enough to stand on its own, I hope, haha. Now then, again like I said in last chapter new one will probably be Tuesday night or later, but when it comes its time for a wedding! It's probably going to be cannon because mine isn't finished yet and I don't want to give anything away for later on, plus some more practice on the cannon couple never hurts anything. Well I'm off, everyone, see you next time!**

**SugarQueen97- Hey thanks for using your signed in profile for this one. Normally it's no big deal that you use a guest profile for reviews, but for whatever reason they don't show up on here until two days after posting. Like I saw it on my email but it was actually cut off due to length, so glad it showed up on here before I posted last one, cause it was awesome and funny! **

** Thank you, thank you, thank you! To be honest I don't get how in shows if a guy is friends with a bunch of girls it has to be a harem, like why? I wanted the friendship between these four to be well crafted and their different dynamics to work well off of each other. And the close friendship they share is why. When I'm writing them I just treat it like a bunch of close friends and this seems to work well. Like a cute scene of them all gushing over Marco is just three girls who think their bestie is just adorable, not because they are _all_ in love with him (just Star hehe).**

** Ha, funny how shy Marco got the job done quicker than cannon Marco, but then again first time was because he just didn't know what it was, all the other times was because the only thing that makes him brave is Star herself. And the teasing picture scene was just by far my favorite part of that one. And how could I resist putting a little Gravity Falls action in there! Like their on Earth and Gravity Falls is on Earth so, yeah the pieces were just too similar not to use. I almost threw in Disney World but then was like, no too meta. Yeah, Janna has an eye for those kind of things, being a little criminal herself. And yeah, I love Stan's soft side too. He can hide it all he wants he secretly has a heart of gold, one that two little twins melted a long time ago. And yes, teenage him is the perfect example of a good bad boy.**

** What can I say, cheesy endings are my specialty. I'm such a dork for the sappy, romantic endings and it's Paris so I think it brings out all our inner romantic side, especially for Star and Marco. Oh yeah, Marco could be a good translator since languages come so super easy for him and he is a foreign diplomat . Good idea, I'll have to remember that. **

** Glad you like it, poor Tom, he really put himself into a tough spot there didn't he? At least Janna didn't tell him to kiss Corny to make him feel better. Thanks for the review! *Hugs!***

**Bedrock Armor- *looking back over all the angsty stuff I've ever wrote*….thDorkMagnet realizes error of her ways and retracts previous statement. Haha, you caught me, I secretly love angst, but I also love sappy, cutesy romance too, so I try to balance both out. Still, probably lost the right to say that when I told the story of how Marco's parents died, had Marco raised with an abusive and neglectful Toffee, had Marco nearly die in the first one-shot I ever wrote, and in the last chapter had Marco suffering night terrors. Wow, I just realized I torture Marco a lot don't I?**

** Ha, thanks I'm glad you liked the idea, but again should clarify that Marco's panic attack would have come from the fact that he was trapped and unable to get out of the space, rather than its size. Also, don't know how that would have been too far now, since I know I tend to balance out angst with cute ships moments, so it most likely would have ended with Star comforting Marco and maybe even admitting their feelings (like Game of Flags alternate ending). Who knows, maybe I'll write that one, when I have some time, no promises.**

** Actually, funny enough, when I was creating my long fic I was debating between two stories this one and a way more dark, angsty one. Basically rather than Marco being kidnapped by Toffee for like a day, he was trapped there for three months before Star finally found him. By that point he was a broken, malnourished, and feverish shell of who he once was. He wasn't going to be able to speak for a while, having to relearn after months of zero contact from others except Toffee. (And the secrets closet part was going to come into play, actually). And yeah, it was way intense of an idea, but I wanted a story that was more capable of lighthearted moments, rather than the agonizing slow recovery of a broken boy. There would have been Starco, but not nearly enough as my main one and well I feel I made the right choice. **

** Yeah you are really good at writing angst! I've read some of "Echoes of Screams" and was like, "Ho boy, this some good angst here!" From what I read it was dark but good. Also thanks for the fun fact that... wasn't fun at all, that's actually traumatic and heartbreaking! Like I'm so, so sorry you had to go through that! *gives sorrowful hugs* It's funny how the worst moments in your life can influence your writing and make for good elements in a story and that writing about them can feel like a good outlet sometimes and maybe even help you heal from what you went through. That's my two cents anyway. **

** Your welcome for the advice, don't feel like you have to use them if you don't want to, but I love the idea! I think it will turn out great! Ohh, bad girl Star is such the troublemaker, who acts all tough but secretly wants nothing but to protect the one she loves but is too _cool _to admit it. Haha, I will have to check that out when it's finished! Thanks for the review as always! *HUGS!***

**Reverseflash- ch. 3- Well I'm glad you do enjoy naïve Marco to a degree and I can understand where you are coming from. The boy is still really new to dating and relationships in general that he sometimes comes across as a little too naïve at times. You seeing them as siblings is interesting, because y'know at this point they probably see each as family (maybe not siblings but...). I like to think all four of my mains are like a close little nit of a family, siblings looking out for each other. I know this is a critique but I don't know, I believe that a good loving relationship should start with friends and then become something more, so their closeness and maybe lack of lovey dovey moments, is more best friends, almost siblings, vibes you are picking up. **

** I'm glad you liked my Bad Boy Marco, he was way out of my normal writing style, but I think it's good to experiment around a little. He was harsh at first, but over time he and Star will open up more and see each other as friends and then something more! Haha, yeah a lot of these are very rushed as I'm doing these in like a day with little to no editing, so I apologize if they aren't up to my usual standard. This was just a fun little writing challenge I wanted to do as my send off to the series. **

** Still wanting a return of Toffee I see, can't really blame you there. ;) Marco's struggle of getting over his traumas suffered by Toffee are far from over and, well, I will say that him coming back to life isn't happening, you might still see him pop up somewhere again as Marco continues his fight to work through his issues. After all, who's to say that's the only nightmare he's suffered from since the incident. **

** ch. 4- Haha, your right it absolutely could! And all of the ones that are based off of "Light of the Sun and Stars" are 100% cannon. Just a collection of little shorts we won't see in my long fic because short my chapters are not. Though they all take place after the Toffee arc, since Star and Marco weren't dating until after that. Anyways, thanks so much for the review *HUGS!***


	6. Perfect

Day 6- Wedding Day: Perfect

**Hey everyone! Hope you had a great couple of days! It was nice to get to spend some time with my family but I'm glad to be back and finishing up Starco week! Welp, here it is, everyone the happiest day of Star and Marco's lives, one that Marco has been planning and perfecting for months on end, hopefully nothing will get in the way of the two's moment! ;) Today's was a really fun one and I think it turned out well. So I hope you all enjoy reading about the happiest day of Star and Marco's lives and make sure to have some tissues on hand! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Star vs and all its characters are all owned by Daron Nefcy and Disney. All rights go to them. **

"Today was supposed to be perfect," Marco mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes before kicking his opponent back, ignoring the scuff he created on his nice dress shoes. At this point his tux was ruined anyways, covered in dirt and rips from the intense battle that was taking place. The warrior Marco was fighting growled, before rising back to his feet, charging at him with a raised sword. Marco just dodged easily out of the way, hitting him in the back and knocking the enemy out cold. "Why do things never go my way?" the boy asked the sky.

The day had started off wonderfully, too, the day both he and Star had been waiting for when they would finally take each others hand in marriage and seal their love forever. Since Marco had proposed to her (earning him lots of tears and kisses from his future wife) the young man had been planning the perfect wedding for them. He admitted he had gone overboard a bit: selecting the perfect day, the perfect place, the best flowers in Earth-ni, the most delicious cake money could afford, the works. But that was only because he wanted everything to be just right when he married the woman of his dreams. This was going to be the most special and amazing day of his life, he wanted it to be one to remember.

Star hadn't seemed as invested in the planning, only pitching in an idea here and there with varying levels of success with her finance, like when he had to hesitantly and gently remind his love that warnicorns were wild and dangerous animals and probably shouldn't be used to pull any of the carriages, especially when cars would suffice just fine. Mostly Star seemed to leave the planning to Marco, squealing and showing off her ring to all her friends and even some strangers, bragging about the fact that she was going to marry her Marco, which ceased to cause the man to blush bright red.

But Marco didn't mind that Star had taken a step back from the planning, after all he could handle it just fine on his own and he wanted to surprise her with most perfect wedding this world had ever seen.

And at the start of the day it seemed like that was exactly what he had gotten. As the proceedings began, things had started off well, the selected church looking like something out of a fairy tale, its halls gleaming with light and coated in beautiful white roses. Marco was overjoyed to see the seats filling up with the loving faces of Marco and Star's friends and family (as well as some news crew who were determined not to miss out on the "wedding of the century") and he couldn't help but smile at every familiar face he saw.

The proceeding as well, went off without a hitch, as the gentle, peaceful melody from Ruberiot set the tone perfectly as the flower girls started their walk down the aisle. Or in the case of the four year olds, Mari and Meteora, it was more like ran down the aisle throwing flower petals up in the air and even sometimes at each other giggling away, making the whole crowd smile and awe at the young girls antics. Marco shook his head as he watched his sister and her best friend take their spots at the front, Mariposa waving over at him eagerly and he gave her a small wave back.

But all thoughts after that were forgotten, as the music suddenly changed and he looked across the hall just as the woman of his dreams stepped into view. He froze filled with so much love and joy at that second that he could barely breath and his best man, Tom, had to put a hand on his back to keep him from falling over as he swayed unevenly on his feet. He drank in every inch of her appearance, reveling in the soft white dress that flowed beautifully and gracefully off of his wife-to-be, admiring how perfectly the dress held her small frame in just the right ways and how the faded pink hearts that decorated the bottom were a nice and adorable touch. She had on long, pure white gloves that ran past her elbows and made a heart shape at the end. And a wedding veil that flowed down her golden blond hair, which had been curled delicately at the ends.

Her piercing blue eyes and loving smile matched his own as she almost glided down the aisle, held in the tight and loving embrace of her father, Marco only breaking off the stare for an instant to give a quick, grateful smile to Moon, for somehow convincing her barbarian husband to re-dawn a fancy suit for the event, which she returned warmly.

After that, all else faded into the background, the music and chatter fading into a dull barely audible sound, the crowd of faces vanishing as his Star became the center of his universe once more, right where she belonged. He hung on her every movement, on every twinkle in her eye, every step that she took, not one detail of his lovely wife leaving his sight.

When she finally reached him, they just stared at each other, for what felt like an eternity, just like they had the day they had gotten together, when their worlds had forever cleaved together. "Hey," Star muttered, the love on her face and tone unmistakable to the boy.

"Hey," Marco replied, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

It was Tom who had broken through this moment, as he loudly cleared his throat, drawing the two back to reality as they took their place in front of Queen Eclipsa, standing beside one another, waiting to hear their vows as the older woman began. But as the ceremony continued, no one was aware of a creeping evil lurking just outside. And this evil decided to rear its ugly head just as Star and Marco were about to declare their vows, the doors to bursting open loudly, drawing everyone's attention to the entrance, eyes widening and mouths dropping open in fear.

There stood none other than Mina Loveberry, wanted criminal of Earth-ni, with a group of rebel warriors behind her, all with hatred directed on the royal family and, more importantly, Star and Marco, all determined to make the couple pay by destroying their cherished day.

Marco had known that many Mewmans and even humans had never adjusted to the new world Star and Marco had unintentionally created, resenting them greatly for destroying magic and then forcing their worlds to merge into one, but he hadn't realized how far they would go to get revenge until right then, when the two lovers became a target of retaliation.

The room was quickly stormed with enemies and the peaceful wedding scene became an all out battle. Which was where Marco was now, fighting warrior after warrior that came his way, which was fairly easy, none of them a match for his impressive set of skills honed after years upon years of training. The real blow for Marco was from the disappointment he felt, his perfect moment ruined, stolen from him by a bunch of petty, narrow-minded jerks who were too stuck in their ways to see the good their change had brought. Marco knocked another one of these said jerks back with a swing of his sword, before looking to see how everyone else was faring in their fights.

Tom was currently lighting everyone in range on fire, Janna helping the process along by spraying the shaken bottle of wine at the burning opponents. Buff Frog was holding his own against at least four of the angry Mewmans, his daughter Katrina lending her father support as she showed off her own skills in battle, side by side with her dad. Pony was stabbing at them with her horn, making sure to be in good view of her camera as she did, looking as brave and dramatic as possible and Marco couldn't help but roll his eyes as he blocked a sword with his own.

Eclipsa and Globgor were holding there own against a large group of enemies as well, the royal couple fighting as one, so in sync with each other that Marco couldn't help but smile. River had gone all out barbarian ripping off his suit and beating them all senseless with his bare hands. Even Mariposa and Meteora were using their small forms to trip their opponents and knock them off balance. Many others knights and friends were lending their help in the fight, as well, while everyone else was hiding as best as they could from the danger, Moon directing many of them away and out of harm's way, thus giving the more confident fighters as much space as possible for their battle. Marco's eyes, however, were now searching for someone else in the crowd, his heart pounding in fear as he scanned the room for the love of his life and nearly sighed out loud when he finally spotted her.

Star was in the middle of karate kicking her opponent in the face, a look of such hate and anger that Marco almost felt sorry for whoever had to go up against his beautiful fiance. Though he wouldn't be lying if her graceful yet intense display of fighting skills didn't make his heart flutter. She looked so confident and gorgeous even in her ruined wedding dress, which was also getting torn up from all the fighting. Still Marco silently thanked himself for instructing Star in karate because, wow, did she look amazing while kicking bad guy butt.

This brought a new fire to the young man's soul, as he was reminded of how much he loved his Star and how angry he was at being prevented from taking her as his wife. He roughly grabbed a charging warrior by the collar yelling, "Why did you guys have to attack us today?! Seriously any other day wouldn't have been better?"

The villain sneered at the young man, spitting out, "Because we wanted to destroy your chance at happiness, Marco Diaz. You and your fiancee both will know what it's like to lose everything you cherished, to have your whole world torn apart!"

Marco growled, his hand tightening its hold on his sword. "That was over four years ago, why can't you people just let that go and move on already? Why do you have to destroy the best moment of my life just for petty, pointless revenge?!"

The young man was so lost in his own anger and too distracted yelling in the face of his smug opponent that he didn't see Mina coming up behind him, a sword raised in strike.

"Marco, look out!" came a familiar scream as the Latino turned to see Star kick Mina right in the jaw, sending her stumbling backward. But she didn't lose hold on her sword, as she just charged Star again with a crazed look in her eye. The blond easily dodged the swing, before Marco parried the blow and kicked the insane woman off of her feet. But Mina started to recover, rising back onto her feet, only to be attacked by a furious and unstoppable Globgore, who yelled, "You stay away from those two!" Eclipsa soon joined in as well, helping her husband to take on the once proud warrior.

Star and Marco panted for a moment, as they watched Mina struggle to hold off the royal couple on her own, before turning back to one another, Star asking in worry, "Marco, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Star," Marco replied with a reassuring and grateful smile. "Thanks for the save back there."

"Anytime," Star said cheerfully. But seeing an enemy fast approaching she yelled, "Incoming!" The two dodged the violent swing, before punching him back as one. The two were quickly surrounded by more opponents as they fought them off as a team but Star seemed to notice something was off with her boyfriend as she asked with a worried frown, "Marco, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Star," he quickly blurted out, dodging underneath a sword swing before hitting them as hard as he could with the blunt end of his sword, knocking them back and into more enemies. "I wanted out wedding to be perfect but now everything is ruined!"

"What, are you kidding? This is the most fun I've had all year!" Star declared, kicking her enemy in the side and knocking him over. "And I ain't letting this silly old fight get in the way of being with the man I love. So," she continued, before quickly jumped over to Marco's side, surprising him as she took his hand tightly in her own. "Why don't we just get married right here?"

"Wait, now?!" Marco yelled in shock. "But we're in the middle of a fight!"

"Yeah but, everyone is here and afterwords their all gonna be too tired and everything, not to mention the police report." Star explained, sounding annoyed. "And we'll end up having to wait until another day. And I don't know about you but, I don't want to wait."

"Well no but-"

"Marco Diaz do you want to marry me or not!" Star shouted and Marco instantly answered, "No I do, I do!"

The loving smile returned to Star's pretty face as she gave his hand a tight squeeze, adding, "Then, what do you say? Let's get married right now."

Marco took in a shaky breath, before nodding determinedly. "Okay, let's do it."

Star smiled before directing her attention to the acting queen. "Hey, Eclipsa! Can you do us a favor and marry us?" the blond shouted.

"Now!" Eclipsa's panted voice asked in shock.

"Yeah, right now, we want to be married!" Marco yelled back.

"Oh very well then," Eclipsa said with no hesitation, clearing her throat before saying, "Do you Star Butterfly take Marco Ubaldo Diaz to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and-"

"No, no, read the thing I gave you, remember?" Star interrupted, Marco looking over at her in confusion, before immediately having to direct his attention back on the fight. "What thing?" he asked, punching a warrior directly in the face.

"Your not the only one who made plans," Star replied, with a knowing wink.

"Oh right, of course," the queen of darkness replied, before searching her dress for something, finally finding the small slip of paper, hidden in one of the many pockets of the formal dress.

"Let's see now," she muttered to herself, trying to regain her train of thought. "Oh, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to stand beside him through all the adventures that come..." _Did Star write this?_ Marco wondered as the woman continued. "...to love and care for him even when he's being a royal doofus sometimes..."

Marco shot Star a small glare, who had a smug smile on her face._ Yep she definitely wrote it._ "...to promise to share the bed with him, even when he's hogging all the covers for himself..." The Latino blushed at this, nearly forgetting to block as a sword came far to close to stabbing him in the eye. "...to do whatever it takes to make him happy and smile..." The room let out a collective 'Awww' at that, all except the attempted assassins of course. This was when Star and Marco noticed that many of their family and friends had moved closer to the site of the battle, most of the warriors already defeated so it was safer to do so, watching as the impromptu wedding took place. "...but most importantly to be his very best friend as long as you both shall live."

"I do!" Star exclaimed, breaking off the fight long enough, to pull Marco into a quick hug, making the young man smile ear to ear, so distracted by the blood rushing to his face that he almost didn't hear as Eclipsa began his vows.

"And do you Marco Ubaldo Diaz take Star Butterfly to be your lawfully wedded wife, to stand beside her in peace and in danger..." Marco's eyes got teared up as Eclipsa continued, his mind rushing back to so many years ago, reminded of the first time he had heard this speech, when he had knelt before his princess as she proclaimed him her royal squire. "...as her trusted equal and love..." But now, they stood side by side facing the danger as one and that made tears of joy and emotion spill from his eyes, the young man barely able to see anything, as the knights took over the fighting, protecting the lovebirds as the vows were completed. "...to go clubbing with her even when you are too tired, to share your late night nachos but again, most importantly..." Star took Marco's hand tightly in her own, drawing his eyes onto her as she whispered the last part in sync with Eclipsa... "to be her (my) very best friend as long as you both shall live."

Star leaned in closer to the boy, now next to his ear, as she added in the softest tone Marco had ever heard, "Amen."

The Latino was wiping the falling tears from his eyes with his sleeve, his sword long since clattering to the ground, as he replied with a barely repressed sob, "I do."

Eclipsa nodded, saying, "Then we will need the rings."

"On it!" Tom shouted from the corner of the room, shoving about three warriors out of his way, as he flew over to his two besties at a blazing speed, by the time he reached them he was panting for breath. He held out his hand, showing them their rings and they both took them eagerly smiling gratefully at Tom. They both took turns slipping the rings on, before holding each others hands again, eyes locked in a mixture of bright brown and blue.

Eclipsa gave them a soft smile, before looking over to see Mina and most of the warriors in chains and watching the couple with intense glares on their faces, guarded by Higgs and the other knights. She let out a quick sigh, glad the danger had passed for the young couple for now. And as her eyes drifted back to the young, smiling couple, looking lost in each others eyes, she was reminded of her and Globgore, wishing for the two to never suffer as they had in order to stay together as she said, "Then by the power vested in me as the Queen of Earth-ni, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may-"

But Star didn't wait for her to finish, as she pulled to her, planting a loving, passionate kiss to his lips, dipping him low, as he clung tightly onto her, drawing her in as close to himself as he could. "-kiss," Eclipsa finished needlessly.

Clapping sounded around the room, cheers and shouts from Star and Marco's loved ones, as the two just revealed in the kiss, letting it go for as possible, their lips moving against one another in a dance. Both the Diaz's and Butterfly's were in tears, Rafael and River holding each other as they bawled their eyes out, while Moon and Angela just sniffed and wiped small tears from their eyes. Mari and Meteora were gagging, too young to understand the concept of kissing and love, mostly just finding it gross. And everyone else, Tom, Janna, Jackie, Starfan13, Pony Head, Ferguson, Alfonso, Buff Frog, and many others were all just clapping and smiling, glad to see their two friends finally married.

As the two finally broke away the kiss, they went back to just staring at each other lovingly, surrounded by everyone important to them, and Star asked, "So what did you think, Marco? I know it wasn't the wedding you planned but-"

Marco cupped Star's cheeks with both of his hands as he replied in a loving whisper, "It was perfect."

And then the two went in for a shorter, but equally passionate kiss, pouring their love for one another into the breathless act. Once they parted, Star leaned her forehead against his own, staring deep into the chocolate brown orbs of her husband, as she said something that sent shivers of joy and anticipation spiraling down Marco's spine, as he wondered what her wife had been planning. "Just wait until you see the honeymoon."

**And then the couple proceeded to have pillow fights, eat nachos until they were sick and rode wild warnicorns until they fell asleep cuddling with one another... haha, at least that's how I think the honeymoon went! So I hope you all liked, I know this wasn't a traditional fluffy wedding, since I turned it into an all out battle at one point... but I just didn't really want to write a perfect wedding where everything goes great and felt like this was a bit more fitting of our favorite couple. After all, when has anything with these two ever been normal. They enjoy the crazy, weirdness that is their life, so long as they have each other through it all! **

** Okay, so now I'm gonna be hard at work on final prompt! Whew, can't believe the possibly final Starcoweek is almost over! For me anyway, it already ended a couple days ago for most everyone else, haha. So have a great day guys and I will see you all next time!**

**Bedrock Armor- "..so I gotta keep it short." *looks down at the super long comment below* Haha, just kidding, been there too! **

** So yeah, thanks for the idea, I love it! I may have to try and squeeze that in to my story somewhere, haha, wouldn't be the first time! Protective Star is best Star in my opinion and her fears come a lot from worrying over Marco's safety. After all, she wasn't the only one traumatized by what happened. I do try to balance out their strengths and weaknesses as best as I can and try to show Star's vulnerable side as much as possible, but I'm not perfect so that doesn't always work out. But hey, main villain of part 2 is Heinous who Star has some clear issues with, that will probably affect her going forward, once she knows who she is up against.**

** Yeah, your right, claustrophobia isn't the right word, my bad. Maybe something more like, lockedinaroomandcrushedtodeathphobia. Don't know, it's a little wordy? Though all kidding aside, it's probably a real phobia that exists somewhere. Still glad you liked the idea. If you want you're welcome to write your own take on it since you are the more professional angst writer here. (but don't feel like you have to, though, I know your busy with other things right now)**

** You are so welcome! But thank you, too! I didn't realize I was so highly regarded, I mean yeah I have over 200 favs/follows but honestly my head is still spinning with that knowledge. It's kinda incredible to think others are starting to look up to me and my writing like I used to do when I was starting out! I hope for the best for you, as well, and I will keep my fingers crossed! *crosses fingers* Your writing is good, don't let anyone tell you otherwise! And I would agree that you definitely get the right reaction across, I don't know how anyone could read your work and not feel _something_. **

** Thanks for the tip, I actually use this rule some myself, like if I don't laugh at a joke or feel touched by a tender moment, or upset over something bad happening, than why would I expect anyone else to feel the same. Sometimes I actually use this cautiously though, like "Is this taking it too far?" After all, my story is not just angst so if I think a moment would break me as a reader than I don't include it. For instance, originally in "Rafael and Angela Diaz" we were going to see Toffee kill them, but I knew if I was reading this story that would probably be too far for me, so I decided to cut it short and just heavily imply. **

** Okay, I'm glad your okay! Thanks for sharing that with me though, that was really nice of you!**

** Oh no, I totally get it! Take your time, you need to make it great! Been there, I was planning out "Light of the Sun and Stars" since the beginning of season 2 and didn't put a chapter out until season 3 premier, "Battle for Mewni", so I know how important the planning phase is! When I started I knew basic plotline and which stories I wanted to tell, but left it open enough so that if something changed or I had a new idea I could! It gave me something solid to work with and keep me on track but also remain flexible if need be. **

** Okay, make sure to get enough sleep (coming from the girl who stays up till like 3 in the morning every night) and I will talk to you next time! *Hugs!* **


	7. Hamtaro AU- Snug in a Pocket

Day 7- AU of Choice: Hamtaro AU- Snug in a Pocket

**Last day prompt, yay! So this is what happens when you leave Marco's confession of loop for hours straight and then are casually scrolling through cute Star art on Tumblr and find Star, Marco and Tom as adorable Hamtaro hamsters, the picture belongs to Sburbox by the way, and next thing you know you are writing this! Haha, though in reality it is more of Marco as a Hamster AU, as I've never actually watched Hamtaro and just sorta know of it. I hope you all like my final entry for Starcoweek. This has been a blast for me and hopefully for you all as well! So without further ado, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Star vs and all its characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney. Should I put in a disclaimer for Hamtaro. Umm, I don't know who this belongs to but I don't own it, promise. Main idea inspired by awesome fanart by Sburbox. All rights go to the respective owners. **

Life for Marco was good. Sure being cursed and turned into a hamster may sound like a bad thing, but it had it's upsides for sure. Though at first this had hardly been the case, Marco had been furious and filled with rage after the... incident, something his small fluffy brown body wasn't able to tell, any human who looked at him simply cooing over how apparently adorable he was. And any attempts to tell them that he wasn't, in fact, a hamster but had been magically turned into one, was only greeted by more delighted awing over his cute, small squeak.

The boy had quickly given up on this, residing himself to his new life, often laying near the window of the pet store he was in, to stare up into the sky and wonder the meaning of his extensional existence, until that stupid German Sheppard would start drooling on him and he would let out a squeaky sigh before storming back over to his cage with his tiny paws crossed in annoyance.

He had hated the pet store and all the animals in it with a passion and wanted more than anything to... well be turned human again, but since that probably wasn't happening than to be adopted by someone who would hopefully let him eat off their plate, since he was getting tired of sunflower seeds. And yet, for a while this was wish went unfulfilled as he watched pet after pet pass in and out of the pet store, shooting each mindless animal an envious glared.

And then one day, his prayers were answered as one fated morning a certain blond haired girl walked into the pet store. Marco had watched with excitement and intrigue as the girl explained to the owner she was looking for a hamster and he felt his small spirits rise. And then his little heart had begun pounded with joy as the blond was led over to none other than his cage. But suddenly his heart had stopped pounding altogether as a pair of bright sky blue eyes fell on him, a small smile gracing the girl's lips as she said softly, "Hey there little guy. I'm Star, nice to meet you."

Marco was frozen to the spot as she reached a finger inbetween the bars of the cage and gently scratched his head. The hamster boy was having trouble breathing as the girl just continued staring at him with interest and curiosity, Marco unable to believe he had ever seen anyone quite so lovely before in either of his lives, both human and hamster.

He just watched as Star stood back up and nodded to the owner, saying, "Yes, this one will be just perfect."

Marco had gone home with her that day, feeling more happy than he had since before the curse, especially when he discovered the fact that this girl had magic, as on the way home she had been attacked by a group of monsters, led by a short, bird looking one named Ludo, but the girl had bravely fought them off with a wand she kept hidden in her purse. This brought new hope to Marco as he wondered if this was the universes way of finally repaying him for all the bad stuff he had endured so far.

Marco spent the next few days with Star, trying to get here to realize the truth, crawling onto her wand whenever it was nearby and then gesturing with his small paws to it and then himself. But all Star would say was, "No, no, Marisol. (_That's what she had apparently named him_) No crawling on the wand, that's dangerous." She would then scoop him up and put him back in his cage. But the boy didn't give up, determined to return to being human again. He would paw and poke at her spell book, which didn't elicit any response, since Star seemed almost disinterested with it. He even tried writing down his plight onto paper, but it was very difficult to do with such a small size and barely functioning paws, coming out to look like more scribbles than words. Marco face-palmed himself, as above him Star giggled at how cute her pet was, the boy ignoring how beautiful her voice was. "Oh my gosh, look at you, Marisol! You look like your actually writing, I have to send a picture of this to Janna!" Star pulled out her phone and snapped a picture before directing her attention onto the phone screen, her fingers tapping at a mile a minute.

Marco just sighed and curled up into a ball, before tiny tears began falling from his eyes, his small form shaking. He was never going to be human again, he thought depressingly, he was going to be stuck like this forever. Star looked up from her typing and noticed her little pet's distraught position, a concerned frown on her face as she reached a hand out and began gently running her fingers though his soft, fuzzy fur. "Marisol, what's wrong?" she asked with such worry in her voice, it made Marco's heart ache.

He wished he could tell her, he wished he could talk to her and tell her everything but he couldn't. He was stuck like this, stuck living life as a hamster with no way to communicate with anyone ever. He began letting out small, squeaky sobs and nearly cringed as he waited for Star to start laugh at how cute he sounded, because yes he realized he did, but it would only make him hurt worse, someone finding amusement over his misery.

But her laughter never came. Instead, Star picked him up into her hand, before lifting him up and bringing him closer to her. She gently rocked him like he was a small baby, shushing him and caring for him, as he continued to weep small tears. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Marisol. Don't cry, your alright."

Eventually he stopped, laying exhausted and unmoving in her hands as he waited for her to put him back into his cage. He felt Star's eyes regarding him and began to wonder what was going on with the girl. "I think I know what's wrong," Star said in realization and Marco felt his hopes rise just a little. "Your lonely because I haven't been spending enough time with you, right." Marco finally looked up, and was again startled by the piercing blue he saw. "Oh, I'm sorry Marisol," the girl groaned, looking so genuinely guilty, that Marco laid a paw on her to let her know it was okay. He hated seeing her sad, for some reason. "Living all alone in that stuffy cage must be the worst!"

_Ugh, it was!_ The girl bit her lip in the cutest way as she pondered to herself for a moment. Suddenly the girl's face brightened as she said joyfully, "But I think I know how to make it up to you."

And then, the next thing Marco knew he was being tucked into the girl's pocket, blinking as he stared around at the small space in confusion. "There now, Marisol. You can stay right there from now on, okay? This way you'll never have to feel alone anymore."

Marco was about to squeak out his protest for the idea and begin fighting his way out of the pocket, when he felt a small hand reach in and pat him gently on the head, making his fuzzy cheeks flush, before dropping in a few jellybeans for him to munch on. The boy felt his whole body tingle as the warmth and comfort of the pocket took over and he found himself instead cuddling deeper and deeper into its depths.

And that's where he stayed, day after day, living in the tiny pocket of Star's dress, only coming out to use the bathroom or whenever she changed into her sleep dress, where she would lay him gently next to her on the pillow. Marco began to adjust to this life of his, living in Star's pocket, his small heart filled to the brim with joy every second, as he just became engrossed in the girl more and more.

She was super sweet and adorable, laughing at the oddest moments and never forgetting to reach in every so often and pat him on the head. She never really fed him seeds, always slipping small bites of food down into her pocket during meals without her parent's knowledge or sharing whatever snack she was eating with him.

And the more time went on, the more Marco realized he was in love with her. He loved every single thing she did, he loved her laugh, her smile, how much care she put into taking care of him, even how goofy and reckless she could be sometimes, _everything _and he wanted nothing more than to stay with her forever.

He was thinking about this as he lay on her desk, watching her struggle to figure out her homework, chewing on the end of her pen in the cutest way, while her other hand was gently scratching Marco behind the ear. He reveled in her touch, while also smiling at her dorky behavior, he looked down at her homework, looking over the question she was stuck on. He had been able to hear Skullnick discussing this in class from within Star's pocket earlier that day and actually knew the answer.

So, he regretfully pulled out of Star's touch, much to her surprise and scampered over to the paper, grabbing her hand and directing it to the answer. He squeaked once and pointed down at it with his paw for emphasis. Star smiled brightly and gave him a pat on the head saying, "Well aren't you just the smartest little thing!" Marco felt his heart swell with pride, as he watched the blond quickly marked her answer, touched that she would trust him like that. He was only a hamster after all. Then again, she was a little too lazy to bother figuring it out herself and would probably take the first bit of advice offered to her, even from a mere pet.

She looked on to the next question, her smile turning into an anxious frown as she asked, "So any idea what the next one is, little guy?"

Marco spent the next half hour helping Star with her homework, guiding her hand to whatever answer it was or turning to page she needed to figure it out, the blond eagerly and gratefully taking whatever help he offered, a bright, infectious smile on her face and Marco couldn't help but admire it, proud of himself for helping to create that look. He wanted to keep it on her forever.

Finally, the two finished, Star leaning back in her chair and letting out a relieved sigh. "Whew, finally done." She looked down at her small pet praising him by saying, "Thanks, Marisol. Who knew you were such a smart little cookie?" She held her hand out to him and he climbed onto it without a second of hesitation. She lifted him up to her face and gently nuzzled her cheeks against his own, laughing as his soft fur tickled his face. "Your gonna have to be my new tutor from now on, huh?" she joked.

Marco was too busy fighting though his hazy thoughts and the goo that was left of his mind as he felt her warm breath beneath his fur and he sighed contently. Then, every function in his brain shattered into a million pieces as she gave him a tiny little kiss and he fell over onto her hand, his heart close to bursting with its excessive pace.

Star didn't notice this though, as she just tucked him back into her pocket, giving him a small pat before starting to put her books and things away for the night. Marco snuggled extra close to her, breathing in her sweet scent which was always present in her pocket, soaking in her warmth as much as he possibly could.

Marco was happy with his life inside Star's pocket. Maybe someday, he would find a way to tell her who he truly was, but until that day came, he was content and happy to stay right there, in her pocket. And if he was being honest he didn't really want it to end. He just wanted to stay where he was with Star, forever.

** *sniff, sniff* Don't mind me, totally not crying over this ending I wrote. Probably doesn't help to have the Starco theme on loop right now, like I'm actually in tears. *sniffs and wipes eyes* Okay, I think I'm done.**

** Finally finished! The last prompt is complete! Whooo! This was such a fun thing to do and I'm so glad I was able to give a proper send-off to my favorite show of all time! Star vs changed me in ways I couldn't have imagined without it, I really don't think I would be the confident writer I am now! I wouldn't have met so many people! I wouldn't have found so many great artists and writers and editors and amv-ers without this wonderful, beautiful show its perfect wholesome ship! So thank you Star vs the forces of evil for taking me on a wild, emotional, but mostly amazing ride! I will miss you, greatly! **

** Please feel free to review and let me know what you all thought of this one! I might post one more chapter as just a response to you all, because talking with all you beautiful people is almost as amazing as writing these stories... Oh great, tearing up again, hang on. *pulls out a tissue and blows nose* Just go on to the comments, I'm too emotional right now...**

**SugarQueen97- ch. 5- hehehe, yeah, my favorite reoccurring joke in the show for sure. Is 650 a code for something?! Is Daron Nefcy taking after Alex Hirsh and hiding codes and clues in her show! Probably not, regardless, I always loved this joke and had to include it in here. Oops, sorry spoilers they became a cannon couple during... omg Volume 4 of RWBY! They really are the Starco of anime! Haha, though I did sort of goof because I had them in their outfits from Volumes 1-3. After that, they got a different look in Volume 4 (when they became a couple) and beyond, so my bad. Still if you ever get the chance to watch this show, go for it, it is amazing! **

** Haha, yeah, I like to think that Marco kicks doors open all the time just to show off for his girlfriend. No you are right, my Marco would never do that... then again...**

***Star goes to open door***

**Marco: *stopping her*Wait, Star let me get that! *Marco gets into a stance as he prepares to kick door open* I read about this in a book once.**

**Star: *concerned* Marco what are you-**

***Marco kicks door as hard as he can and then releases a girlish scream***

**Haha, sorry couldn't resist!**

**ch. 6- Haha, oh yeah that totally happened so many times to random people, though I also pictured her doing this...**

***Star skipping down the road, flashing her ring at every person she passes. Marco following behind with a blush, hiding his face somewhat from view.***

**Star: *screaming at the top of her lungs* I'm getting married to Marco Diaz! I'm gonna be his wife! This is the greatest day of my life! Were going to be together forever!**

**Man: Oh, look it's that crazy girl again, yelling about marrying that Marco boy.**

**Wife: They look cute together.**

**Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! I love how the Starco dynamic works best when they are in a totally not romantic situation at all, but it turns into one, because that's just how cute they are. I mean, their confession happened in a stall with a bunch of piggoats and somehow it was actually really fitting and still touching! Guess that just proves how perfect they are, turning any situation into an awe worthy moment. **

** Yeah, you know me blending in romance, humor, and drama all into one complete package! And I totally picture Mina becoming the new Ludo, appearing as an annoying nuisance that everyone just has to put up with. She isn't exactly threatening without her powers, but is always sorta in the way and shows up at the worst possible moments for everyone. She could totally be their son's antagonist! Also, it's funny how you immediately decided it was a boy, that or Google translate did, either way, I totally agree! As a person who looks up a lot of the Starco children I think we need them to have more boys. **

**Starco4everr- Thanks, glad you like it!**

**Bedrock Armor- Haha, we're both dorks! I love that about us! Oh yeah, I love that personality too, Star's troublemaker side is awesome! It's why her and Jannabanana make such good friends! Honestly, need to see that explored more in fanfictions, because Star being a little rebel is just too priceless! **

** Oh good to know, I love learning new things! And yeah I could see those fears being mistaken often, I wonder if someone can have both, like claustrophobia and cleithrophobia? Also, yeah that would be literally the worst! Being afraid of being afraid sounds like a viscous cycle that would be really hard to break.**

** Good question, honestly still up in debate for that. I am already changing some things around for it, but I'm still just really unsure if I should make her a Butterfly or not, due to plot arrangements later on. It would probably upset Star more than in the cannon since her relationship with Heinous is already established, for sure, but... I don't know. I'll get back to you on that, it's still up in the air right now, haha. Like I said in the last one, I stay flexible with my writing.**

**(Now back to writing on my main story! Woot!)**


	8. Author's Note: Comment Responses

**Comment Responses**

**Thanks again everyone for all the support! You are all amazing, I hope you know that! **

** Well I promised you all that I would do this and I don't break my promises so, here are all the responses to your comments! **

***Update* I've had a few more comments so I figured I would respond to them because even though I finished this they deserve to be answered too. If I have any more in the future I might do this again.**

**Bedrock Armor- Oh man, I am too. In fact, I did make a continuation! It and part 1 of the Hamtaro AU will be posted as a two-shot mini-fic, so keep your eyes peeled, I'll be posting it right after this one! It's my birthday present to you, though sorry it will be a few days later, still better than nothing right! And all your wants and more will be in the next one, so I hope you read and enjoy! **

** I hope you had an awesome birthday and I wish you all the luck for your future endeavors on YouTube! I think fanfiction readings are a great idea and I am totally 100% subscribed to you by the way! I am also glad that you are doing readings on the stories that don't focus on more... umm, adult subjects, as I think there should be more love for the more innocent minded works out there! **

** Finally, thank you, thank you, thank you for wanting to read mine! And not just that but wanting to read my one-shot first! Like wow, what an honor! Yes, of course you can! (I sent you a PM but I wasn't sure if you ever got it or not) I would reply off of your youtube link but I don't actually have an account on there and it won't let me do anything without it for some reason. **

** Thanks for thinking of me!**

**SugarQueen97- Oh ha, thanks for telling me! I guess I could have just looked it up myself, but... I don't actually have an excuse, hah. XD So I decided I really wanted to see a part 2 to this one and took your advice and turn it into a two-shot minific, because it was just too cute and idea to leave incomplete. It will be posted right after I post this, actually. And I did put the correct disclaimer in there for it. **

** So I left the how purposefully vague because I honestly wasn't sure about it myself, but after reading your comment it gave me an idea, though I will say it wasn't Janna. Wouldn't put it past that girl to do something like that, though, the sneaky little thing! She wants Starco just as much as the rest of us! Glad you liked this one, Marco as a hamster, instantly sold! Also if that did happen, hoo boy would Star might die of a heart attack right there. Or imagine River coming in to greet his daughter! Haha, now that would be interesting!**

** I actually used your comment for quite a bit of inspiration for part 2, like I love the idea of Star being secretly in love with Marco this whole time and was probably what pushed me over the edge of self-control and make the second part, it had so much potential! **

** Finally, oh okay, that makes sense! I love Starco babies and just Star vs kids in general and I'm glad to know that you created one as well and that it's a boy! Like I said not nearly enough boys in the Stardom, I also think it would create some good drama since the world of Mewni is a Matriarchal society, only a queen able to take the throne, so it would create a nice internal conflict for the poor boy. And I also love his name and design! Planet sounds like a pretty cool dude, I really love the idea of half-Mewmans having only one cheek mark and it being balanced out with the mole is perfection! **

**Starco4everr- Thank you, I'm so glad you enjoyed them so well!**

**Looking for entertainment- Awww, thanks! I had so much fun writing them, it was a nice little break and experiment! And I will do my best to continue writing to the best of my ability! **

**Guest- Haha thank you! I prefer this kind of wedding over a generic one any day. I was actually struggling with this prompt until I came up with the idea of it diverging into a full on battle. In my opinion this is the perfect wedding for the two dorks. **

**DC the cat- Sadly I didn't even think of that until you mentioned it. I am fairly sure that Echo Creek is supposed to be in California though and so it's probably best they didn't go there. Marco's family is from there but I wanted the ending to be Marco accepting that a place wouldn't bring his dad back or change anything, it would just be a place. Also there is another reason that they probably didn't go there. Jackie is also from Echo Creek (they just don't know this crazy, bizarre coincidence) and so she purposely avoids going there if she can. Although it would be cool to see the place where skateboarding came to exist it is also a constant reminder of what she lost and the hurt runs too deep for her. She has scars too and I almost went into the chapter but I decided to keep the focus as lighthearted as I could, not to mention that I wanted this to be able to be read by casual observers who haven't read Light of the Sun and Stars. **

**I do know of it. Actually I owned a computer came for it when I was a kid and I played the heck out of it without ever realizing it was an educational game. (It's codes that you had to crack where to help you learn to read better) Man good times. The new Netflix series looks really good and I like how they changed her to a thief who steals from other thieves. I do really want to see it and it is on my watch list, which at this point is a mile long, but with your recommendation I will put it a bit higher on the list than it was before XD. Also I totally agree. Now I want to do a crossover with Janna and Carmen being rival thieves who are constantly trying to steal from one another. Yet another reason to want to see the new show, haha! **

**So thank you again everyone for reading! And if any of you are interested, I made a part 2 to the final prompt, posting it and part 1 as its own two-shot fic. So check it out if you want! Love you, Stardom, bye! **


End file.
